Finding yourself in Time
by Emjeezels
Summary: What happens when you don't know who you are? What happens when you are in the company of a genius who is the Galactic Federations most wanted? These two things can't possibly go well together. Read as they go on adventures, live through some drama and avoid getting arrested at all costs. A Rick and reader fanfic. M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty**

It all starts the night you wake up alone in the park. It was a dark and dreary night, clouds overtaking the sky. Rubbing your head you sit up from the park bench only to notice the white hospital gown that is on your body. There is some type of hospital wristband on you, only displaying an age, 18. As you try to remember who you are, you get a sharp, shooting pain through your head which makes you bend over in tears.

After the pain subsides, you stand up to your feet and look around, nothing seeming to look familiar. You start to head away from the park when you feel something splash down on your face. You feel the wind start to pick up and breeze through your hospital gown. After walking for what seems like forever, it starts to pour down rain. The wind howls through your bones causing you to shiver uncontrollably.

You look around seeking for shelter. You notice a house with their garage door half open and light pooling out. You make a run for the house quickly to stand under the awning, trying to shield yourself from the rain. You call out for help to see if anyone is there. No reply. You decide to get on your knees and look under the door. You can't see anyone around so you call out again.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" No answer.

You are about to crawl under the door, when a lanky, ragged man with unruly hair, dressed in a lab coat yells in your face.

"Boo".

You yelp back in surprise, tripping over your feet in the process. The hospital gown ridding up your legs exposing your thighs.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" You exclaim.

"W-Why th-urp-e fuck are you in my garage?"

You look up at the stranger about to say something when he bends down to you, coming face to face.

"You know you shou-urp-ldn't come into people's garages without their p-permision."

He forcibly takes you by the wrist and yanks you up to her feet.

"I'm sorry I just needed to get out of the rain." You try to explain when you start to get pulled against your will to what looks like a hatch in the floor. The man opens the hatch door pushing you down the stairs towards a chair in the centre of the room. You get shoved to sit in the chair, your arms and legs getting strapped down so you can't escape.

"Who are you and what do yo-urp-u want from me? Not going to answer, ok. I-If it's not me you are after then wh-urp-at do you want with my family?" He glares daggers into your eyes, practically coming nose to nose with you.

"I seriously don't know you or your family. Please just let me go. I'll go and seek help from someone else." You try to struggle against the restraints but they don't budge.

"Bullshit. Someone always wants something to do with m-me." He says it with so much arrogance it only causes you to roll your eyes.

He looks your way momentarily, trying to see if you are telling the truth, before walking away abruptly. He slams the hatch and retreats to his room for the rest of the night.

You don't know how long you sit there before you pass into unconsciousness.

You are woken up when you hear someone coming down the stairs.

"R-r-rick are you down here?"

You see a young boy walk into the room and look around. His eyes suddenly fall onto you and the colour drains from his face.

"Hello. Can you please help me?" You try to stay calm but you don't know if you can trust him.

"Aw jeez. What has R-r-rick gone and done now?"

He quickly turns around and runs back up the stairs.

"No! Please come back." You yell to his back as he disappears.

You sit there waiting until someone comes back to you. You can hear talking overhead. It sounds like people are shouting and things being thrown to the floor.

You yell out trying to get attention from the occupants above. "Can somebody come get me? I really need to use the bathroom!"

Suddenly the voices stop. You wait patiently as they come down the stairs.

"Rick y-y-you know if my parents found out they would kick you out of the house."

"Morty! I said not to use my first name yo-urp-u dickbag. Now she knows who I am."

You can do nothing but just sit there as they continue their argument. Completely forgetting that you are there.

"If you don't mind me asking but could I please be taken to the bathroom?"

They stop talking and turn to you.

"It's a ploy M-Morty. She just wants to escape." The man so called Rick walks to a shelf in the room and starts to look for something.

"I-i-I'm sure she can't be that bad Rick. L-let's just let her go."

Rick comes back with a vial and syringe. He opens the lid, places the needle in the liquid and draws back. He slowly walks up to you and smiles at you creepily.

"This won't hurt a bit."

He grabs on to your arm and injects the serum.

"W-what did you do to her Rick!?"

"Oh no. I'm going to die." Tears start to well up in your eyes. You look over to Rick and stare into his eyes.

He looks back down at you with no emotion. "Don't look at me like th-urp-at. I'm not some type of murderer. You'll be fine. I-I've just helped you."

Not knowing what he is talking about, you try to stifle the sobs coming out of your mouth. It was hard to put trust into this man that you knew nothing about. You look over to the young boy named Morty as he makes noises of concern. You smile at him and he nods his head back.

"W-w-whatever Rick has done I'm sure it's safe. I trust him."

You smile out of appreciation as your fears subside. Remembering that you had to use the bathroom you realise the need isn't there anymore. You look over to Rick and put two and two together.

"Don't tell me that's what that stuff was for."

"Yeah. It stopped you from pissing your pants. You're welcome."

You sigh and looks at your wrists.

"Could you please let me out of these things? I honestly am not here to hurt you."

Rick doesn't say anything. He just turns around and walks back out the hatch opening.

"Come on Morty. I'm do-urp-ne here."

Morty looks at you with remorse before slowly following after Rick.

"Y-y-you can't just leave her down there Rick. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Just leave it Morty."

Rick ignores Mortys pestering and locks himself in his room.

Later that evening at dinnertime, Rick washes his hands and heads down to the table for dinner. He sits in his usual chair eagerly waiting. One by one the family start siting down for dinner. Everyone was seated except for Beth. Morty looks over at Rick with a guilty expression, trying not to look him in the eyes. Rick dismisses it, thinking nothing of it.

Beth starts bringing in plates of food and places them in front of Rick, Summer and herself. Rick was too engrossed in his food to notice the second person walk through the door and place food in front of Jerry, Morty and herself.

He starts to eat and make noises of satisfaction. He turns his head to the left and tells his daughter how good the food is.

"Thank you Dad. I did have help though." Beth looks beside her and smiles at someone.

Rick looks in front of him and drops his fork. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Dad! You can't talk to our guest like that. She is Mortys friend from school. She will be staying here for a while. She doesn't have anyone else at the moment."

Rick glances at Morty and now understands why he was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Don't you think she looks a little old for school, Beth?"

Everyone looks at you. You get nervous under their gazes. Morty stole some of Summers old clothes, so you are now out of the hospital gown. You excuse yourself and get up to go to the kitchen.

"Does anyone else want anything while I'm up?"

Everyone denies your offer. Rick excuses himself and gets up as well, heading after you.

He walks into the kitchen and finds you drinking a glass of water. He marches over towards you and pins you to the cabinet.

"I-I don't trust you. You may have everyone else fooled but not me."

"I couldn't give a shit what you think of me. Seriously Rick. Get your head out of your ass. The world doesn't revolve around you. I can't remember who the fuck I am, so please just give me a break!"

You shove past Rick, excuse yourself from dinner and go upstairs to the room you are staying in.

Rick stares bewildered at where you just were. He can't believe someone talked to him like that. He takes a swig from the flask he keeps in his lab coat and burps out loud. He ends up finishing what is in the flask before heading back to the dining room. Everyone looks at Rick as he walks back to the table.

"What?"

"Nothing." Everyone says at the same time.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

When Rick is finished eating he heads up to his room without saying anything to anyone. He closes his door and flops down on his bed. He hits the bed hard causing him to groan out in pain. He rolls over towards the wall, resting his forehead against the cold wall. Silence soon falls in his room until he hears a faint sobbing. He places his ear against the wall and it becomes louder.

He completely forgot that the spare bedroom was located next to his.

"Fuck."

 **A/N:** Hey guys :) This is my first attempt at writing a Rick Sanchez and Reader fanfic. Let me know what you guys thought. Would really appreciate it. Until next time xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty**

You are woken up to the sun streaming down onto your face. You're not sure what time of day it is, as there is no clock in your room. You are also left without a cell phone, you should really look into getting one soon. You roll over to the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep that has built up in your eyes. They kind of feel puffy and swollen from all the crying you did last night before going to bed.

You decide the best thing for you right now is a shower. You pull back the covers and swing your legs off the edge of the bed. Standing up barefoot still in Summers old clothes, you walk over to the bedroom door and open it.

There isn't any noise coming from within the house so you assume everyone is either at work or school. You make your way over to the bathroom, two doors down the hallway. You see that there are fresh towels next to the shower so you close the bathroom door, locking it behind you. You start to strip off your clothing piece by piece until you are standing there naked in front of the mirror.

You look at your reflection and glide your fingers over the scars you can see. There is a long scar going from your belly button to the side of you hip, a small circular scar on your upper thigh, as well as some small, hardly noticeable ones lining other parts of your body.

While you are examining yourself in the mirror you turn on the water to the shower, waiting for it to reach the right temperature. Steam starts to slowly fill up the bathroom, fogging up the mirror. You step into the shower letting the hot water hit your tense muscles in your back. The feeling of the cascading water slowly relaxing you and your mind.

You close your eyes, thinking about the events that transpired yesterday and how you came to be here. Not much of this makes any sense. The family seem to really like you. You are grateful that Beth has let you stay in her home for as long you need. The same can't be said for Rick. That obnoxious bastard has already gotten on your nerves, you aren't sure how long you can put up with him.

After spending a fair amount of time in the shower thinking, you turn of the water and grab a towel. You squeeze out the excess water from your hair and pat it dry. You wrap the towel around your body, pick up the dirty clothes and unlock the door. You turn off the light to the bathroom and open the door, stepping out backwards so you can close it after you.

With the door shut, you turn back around about to take the next few steps when you bump into something solid. Both occupants weren't paying attention, the run in causing them to fall to the floor.

"Ow what the fuck"

You look up at Rick just as he was looking up at you. You can feel the pain start to throb in your tailbone where you hit the floor, so you rub at it slightly to try and ease the pain. You look back up at Rick and notice he is looking at you strangely. His eyes are drawn downwards. You look to where he is staring and your face drains of its colour.

Your breasts are on full display for this man. You shriek in embarrassment and scramble to get up. You forget all about the dirty clothes you are carrying and stand up clinging the towel to your body. You start to make a dash for the bedroom when the towel gets stuck under your foot and causes you to fall down on your face. The towel is pulled away from your body exposing your naked backside.

Now your face is red from embarrassment, you just want to hide under your blankets from the world. You can still feel a pair of eyes on you, so you look back at Rick and your suspicions are correct. He is just staring, staring right at your ass.

"Damn if I-I had of known you were this hot maybe I wouldn't have been such a dick."

What Ricks says out loud causes further embarrassment for yourself. You just want to get away as quickly as possible. You jump back up to your feet, grab your towel and rush for the door a few feet away. There was no point in hiding yourself now, he has seen everything. You slam the door and run to your bed planning on staying there for the rest of the day.

The last thing that Rick saw was the bouncing of your ass cheeks.

"Yup. T-that's one hot bod." You hear Rick say before you hear the bathroom door close.

You accidentally fall back asleep and wake up a couple hours later. You go to the wardrobe and raid through it to see what to wear. There are some of Beth and Summers clothes, not a whole lot of variety to choose from. You decide to wear a pair of black shorts and a simple grey tank top. It was starting to get hotter so you try to dress for the weather.

The house is now empty as you come down the stairs and look throughout the rooms. You go into the kitchen and find some crackers in one of the cupboards. You take the crackers and yourself towards the living room. You contemplate whether to watch TV when the door off to the side grabs your attention. You remember this being the door to the garage so you go and take a look.

Everything happened to quickly while you were in there last time, now was your chance to snoop around. You head over to the shelf and rummage through some of the boxes. There was one there that was marked time travel stuff. You pass over that box not wanting to damage anything and get yourself in trouble. As you are going over things your hand accidentally touches a small box with a button on top.

Suddenly a tall, blue figure emerges.

"I'm Mr Meeseeks. Look at me!"

You jump back startled. Not knowing what to do you say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Uhh, please go away?"

"Can dooooo."

All of a sudden the blue thing disappears. You are left there dumbfounded wondering what the hell just happened. You decide to quickly leave the garage before you touch something else and break it. You pick your cracker box back up and head to the couch to watch some TV.

The first to come home is Rick and Morty. Morty looks exhausted as Rick plops down next to you on the sofa. Rick looks down at the crackers on the coffee table before picking them up and eating some. You glance over at Morty who can't focus on anything.

"Morty are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Y-y-yeah I'm ok. Just worried about failing school."

You look over to the boy with worry.

"Is there anything you need help with? I could try and have a crack at it. Teach you some things."

You smile over at Morty as his face lights up.

"I-I-if you don't mind I could you some help, yeah"

The rest of the afternoon is filled with you tutoring Morty on basic maths. He may not be the smartest tool in the shed but he did learn very quickly. You are pretty impressed with yourself as you know all the answers to Mortys homework. Satisfied with your work, you and Morty head back downstairs waiting for dinner. You find yourselves back in the living room with Rick who has hijacked the television.

You sit on the opposite end to where Rick is sitting, letting Morty sit in the middle. You turn your attention to the TV curious about all these new channels. Rick is flipping through multiple channels, stopping every so often. He comes to a show called Ball Fondlers. From what you can tell it is an action show about a team of different people who fight in the army.

You can't help but get involved, watching and waiting to see what will happen next. They are mid fight when Rick changes the channel. Resuming to channel surfing.

"Aww. Why did you change it Rick? That was just starting to get good."

Rick looks over at you with his brow raised.

"I-It's my interdimensional cable box, I can change the-urp- channel when I want to."

You cross your arms and pretend to sulk. It's not long now before you are engrossed in something else. A guy named Phillip Jacobs, a man who takes his personal space way to seriously, fills the screen. You can't help but burst out laughing at how ridiculous he is.

"Omg who comes up with these shows?" You wipe the tears that are forming in your eyes, grabbing on to your stomach as it starts to hurt from the laughter.

Rick is now watching you as you finally start to calm down. You lock eyes with each other not breaking eye contact. You remember the incident that happened earlier today, going wide eyed you look away in embarrassment. You can clearly see Rick smirking to himself with satisfaction as you submit in defeat.

"Well this has been fun. I'm going to go see if Beth needs any help with dinner."

You jump up from the couch and exit the room in haste.

"H-hey Rick?"

"What is it Mor-urp-ty?"

"D-do you think that she could come on the next adventure with us?"

"I'll think –urp- about it Morty."

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hit me up and let my know what you thought about this chapter. :)  
Until next time xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty**

The past couple of days have been quiet in the Smith household. The kids went to school, Beth and Jerry were working, and Rick was always in the garage. You kept to yourself most of the time, too afraid to get in anybody's way.

Everyone found out that you were too old to go school so you were confined to the house. They were all pretty shocked to learn about your age except for Rick. He had that stupid smug look on his face thinking that he was better than everyone else. Which he wasn't.

You are sitting on the couch with Summer as you watch Jerry flip through the channels on the TV. You aren't paying attention to anything in particular staring vacantly past whatever was playing on the television.

You can hear Jerry talking to something, turning your head you notice that it is Mortys dog Snuffles. You watch as Jerry tries to get the dog to go outside. That turns out to be a complete failure as Snuffles is now peeing on the carpet. You try to stifle the laugh that is threating to come out of your mouth.

"Are you kidding me?! Come on!"

The laugh escapes you as Morty rushes into the room to see what the commotion is about.

"What's wrong?"

"Your idiot dog!"

Jerry grabs Snuffles by the head and stuffs its face into its own piss. Just as this is happening Rick walks in looking at the situation presented in front of him.

"Morty, come on. I need your help."

Rick grabs Morty by the arm and starts to drag him away.

"Wait. Hold on a second Rick. You wouldn't by any chance have some crazy science thing you could whip up that might help make this dog a little smarter?"

"I thought the whole point of having a dog was to feel superior Jerry. Come on Morty, let's go."

You watch this scene unfold before you as Jerry talks to Rick. From what you got out of it, Jerry guilt tripped Rick into making something.

Rick comes back holding some weird blue hat contraption and places it onto Snuffles head.

"Snuffles shake. Roll over. Go to the bathroom."

You watch on in amazement as the simple dog performs these orders obediently.

"No way Rick! That's amazing." You express your fondness and place your hand on his shoulder.

He stops what he is doing and looks down at your hand. He glances up at you making eye contact. He seems to be frowning. You remove your hand just as quickly as you placed it on him moving over to stand next to Morty.

"Alright Morty let's get going. Now that Jerry has been pleased we can leave."

You turn to Morty and hug him.

"Have fun on your adventure Morty"

After smiling down at him you go back to the couch and resume sitting next to Summer.

"H-h-hey Rick can I talk to you for a second?"

Morty takes Rick over to the back sliding door and they start talking in whispers. You try to read their lips to see what they are talking about. You end up giving up after their conversation got heated, you didn't feel like prying too much.

"Get up we're leaving."

You look up at the abrupt voice that is next to you. Rick is standing there with his arms folded, brow creased and his face with a scowl. Morty grabs your arm and tries to pull you up. You reluctantly get up and follow the two into the garage.

Rick goes over to his work bench to a glass case.

"If you liked what I did in there, you're really going to flip your lid over this one."

"W-w-what is it Rick?"

Rick goes on to explain that it's a device that goes into your ear to allow you to enter peoples dreams.

"It's just like that movie you keep crowing on about Morty"

"You talking about 'Inception'?"

You decide to step out of this conversation as you have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. You leave the two to themselves and head over to Ricks travel thing. You look through the window and see all the alcohol bottles that are littered over the floor. The back seat the worst offender of them all.

"I call shotgun!"

You don't know why you said that as you don't really have a say in the matter. It's not like it is your flying car.

"O-ok you can sit there."

You look over to Morty surprised that he even agreed to it. They both come over to get in the machine. Morty opens the door and as he opens it, you are overwhelmed by the stench that spews out. You can't help but gag and hold your nose, only breathing through your mouth. The taste not being any better. After Morty jumps into the back you get in the front and shut the door behind you.

"So what is this thing anyway?"

"Space cruiser."

"What does it do?"

"Stuff."

"Okay…"

You decide to leave the conversation there as Rick really didn't seem that interested. You lean back in the seat as the 'Space Cruiser' takes off into the sky.

On the way over to Goldenfolds house you and Morty get let in on what's happening. We are using these devices to incept the idea into Mr Goldenfolds brain that Morty should be getting an A in math.

"You know by the time it took you to make these things I could have helped Morty with his homework Rick."

"Homework is stupid. The whole point is to get less of it. Come on, let's just get over there and deal with this thing. W-we're gonna incept your teacher Morty. _Belch_ You're both frustrating me!"

All three of you head over to Goldenfolds window and peer in. You notice that he is on the couch watching TV, eating what looks to be wheat thins, while falling half asleep. Goldenfold says something out loud before passing out cold.

We come in through the window just as the TV show is finishing.

"Uh-oh! Spoilers!"

You look over to see Rick turning off the TV to then explain how he is a full season behind. You roll your eyes at him and stand over near the bean bag on the floor.

"Aw jeez Rick. I can't believe we are standing in Mr Goldenfolds house. It's too weird."

"Well Morty it's about to get a hell of a lot weirder."

Rick then proceeds to place the inception device into Mr Goldenfolds ear and one in Mortys ear. Morty passes out onto the floor with a loud thud. Rick then hands you one before he sits down on the bean bag at your feet and turns it on, not even bothering to see if you can do it yourself. You mumble something under your breath about Rick being an inconsiderate asshole before you lean up against the bean bag, passing out. You weren't able to see your head relax back onto Rick's thigh.

You wake up abruptly in some kind of seat. You look to your left and see Morty next to you followed by Rick. You turn to the right and look out the window, noticing that you are now in an aeroplane.

"What the?"

You look up over the seat to where Rick and Morty are staring. You can see Mr Goldenfold with that lady on his lap. What's her name? Mrs Pancakes? You think that's who it is as you focus your attention to Rick.

"Ok so what's the plan?" you ask as you watch on.

He looks over at you before grabbing some sodas and cloth tying it around his body

"All right, time to make our move."

They both jump out and Rick says something, everyone now thinks they are terrorists.

"We are going to take over-urpp- control of this plane unless Morty Smith gets better grades in Math!"

All of the passengers are frozen over in shock until Mr Goldenfold stands up with machine guns in his hands.

"Hey! I said nobody fucking move buddy!" Rick tries to calm him down.

Mr Goldenfold doesn't listen as he starts firing at us. We jump out of the way, Morty going to the right as you and Rick go to the left. You are pushed up against the side of the plane by Rick's body his scent overpowering your senses. He smells of old spices mixed with alcohol, it's kind of pleasant and calming in a strange way.

"He has more power here than I anticipated. He teaches high school math for god's sake. _Belch_. I would have never taken Goldenfold for an active dreamer. We have to take him out before he takes us out. We cannot get killed. If we get killed in someone else's dream Morty, you die for real."

Rick looks to you as he finishes what he is saying. He stares at you for a while opening his mouth like he wants to say something.

He looks back in front of himself deep in concentration. Suddenly he says something out loud.

"Goldenfold! Let's talk about this like the rational adults that we are."

"Why would I negotiate with the likes of you?"

"Because I have a hostage!"

All of a sudden Rick has Mrs Pancakes in his arms using her as a human shield. This doesn't go well with Goldenfold as his subconscious starts panicking. You notice one of the passengers beats the airlock off the plane and everyone flies out.

"Nooo!" All three of you exclaim at the same time.

You start free falling down to the ground. You don't know what to do. You aren't ready to die. You begin to freak out causing yourself to have a panic attack. You can't breathe properly and your eyes start to fill with tears.

Rick seems to notice this as you feel his arms wrap around your shoulders.

"Hey! You need to calm the fuck down! Panicking is going to get us nowhere."

You try to control your breathing looking up into Ricks face. You are sure that you look like at hot mess, although you aren't quite sure why you think he cares. He lightly smiles at you before guiding you both over to Morty. Rick mentions that Mrs Pancakes has a parachute on so you all glide over to her.

Morty goes into concise detail about what he sees Mr Goldenfold doing on the ground.

"Looks like we've merely prolonged the inevitable. That's it, Morty! Prolonging the inevitable!"

It takes you a while to figure out what Rick means by this until you see him knock out Mrs Pancakes.

"Rick!" you say not believing he just did that.

He places the inception device in your ear before switching it on.

You awaken alone. It feels like a solid 10 minutes before the others follow suit. In this time you've managed to have a good look at your surroundings. Several things have come up to and asked for you to partake in sexual acts. One of the creatures the one with the pink alien head and human torso, has even managed to take your shirt off of you so you are now standing there in your red laced bra.

You start to feel embarrassed as Morty keeps staring at your chest with his mouth hanging open.

"Morty if you keep looking at me like that you are going to catch flies."

You try to cover yourself up with your hands but there just seems to be too much to conceal. You notice that Rick is staring at you out of the corner of his eye. This makes you feel a bit self-conscious about yourself. He is after all the adult here.

"Well Mrs Pancakes is right over there. I should just go ask her to tell Goldenfold not to kill us when she wakes up."

"Woah Morty the whole idea to incepting is making them feel like they came up with the idea. We have to blend in. I'll see you guys later."

With that said Rick begins to strip down into his underwear. You can't help but check him out. For an older man he sure has it going for him. With his clothes on he looks really scrawny but now that you can see his chest it knocks the breath out of you. His abs are slightly defined, he has muscles on his upper arms and his V line. His V line could make nearly any girl wet in their panties.

Your attention is quickly drawn back to reality as Rick runs away. You and Morty are left alone to 'blend in'. As we are walking around trying to find were Rick has run off to, we are approached by many of the S&M obscure gooey, monstrous, alien-like creatures.

You lose Morty in the crowd of people. After running into one of them while looking for Morty you start to feel a bit uncomfortable. It is a small gnome with a whip that comes up to you and tries to get you to go along with them.

"Uh no that's ok. I'm just looking for my friend."

You quickly run away not looking where you are going. You accidently bump into the back of something much smaller then yourself. You go to apologize when you realise that it is Morty. He seems to be staring at someone in hot pink lingerie. The said person turns around to reveal Summer.

She walks over to you two flirting and throwing her body at you.

"Hey there stranger. How about you come with me and we can have some fun?"

You try to push Summer away but she seems to be stronger then you in the dream world. You look over to Morty who is covering his eyes in disgust. You seem to be too caught up seeing if Morty is ok that you don't feel Summer unhook your bra. You shriek in surprise as you try to catch it before it falls. You are too late. She snactches it away from you before you even manage to save yourself.

At this moment Rick decides to walk over and see this. He whistles at you staring blatantly at your chest. You can't believe he has seen you like this for a second time this week. Your nipples are stiff from the cool air coming into contact with them. You bring your hands up to cover your little pink nips to save yourself from further embarrassment.

Rick pulls his attention away and focuses on Morty.

"Whoa! What's the matter with you Morty?"

He looks over to where Morty is and sees the problem.

"Urghh Summer. Oh my god put some clothes on. Jeez. I'm gonna-I swear to god I'm gonna puke."

You begin to notice that everyone in the S&M dungeon are surrounding you. All of a sudden a centaur comes out and threatens us.

"Sexual denials are punishable by death! Off with their heads!"

Rick was quick to jump into action. He jumped up onto the centaurs head and chocked him till he passed out.

"Quick turn your dream inceptors on."

You do as his says as you are transported into a dark and horrid rusted chamber. You look behind you and see the centaur cowering in fear.

You all begin to walk forward through the twisted, cavern maze.

"Welcome to your nightmare, bitch!"

You are all sacred shitless as a man with miniature swords and scarred flesh pops out in front of you. Rick and Morty run off leaving you behind.

"Hey wait up guys!"

"I'm scary Terry! You can run, but you can't hide, bitch!"

You follow after Rick and Morty as they are running away. You come across a little girl who is jump roping and singing. You try to incept her but you end up in the same place.

"Are you kidding me? Looks like we've hit dream bedrock here."

"Oh geez Rick. W-w-what are we gonna do?"

You turn around and see scary Terry walking up to you.

"I hate to alarm you guys but it looks like scary Terry can travel through dreams. We are so screwed!"

You run forward past Rick and Morty to try and get out of the underground tunnels. You make it to a pair of doors and swing them open. You are lead to the outside world and realise its night time. Rick comes up behind you and scares you accidently by talking right next to your ear.

"What are we here for again?"

You turn to him and let him know.

"We are here to get Morty an A in math remember"

After trying to evade scary Terry you make a suggestion.

"He keeps saying we can run but we can't hide. I suggest we try hiding."

"You know what Rick I think she's right. It's not like he'd be sharing that information with us, you know? I-I-I think it's a good idea."

They both agree to this and you find yourselves in an abandoned building.

Two hours have passed since you have been hiding. Morty has fallen asleep on a musty old mattress while you and Rick take turns to look outside to see if you are still safe.

"Sooo. I saw your tits again."

You blush out of embarrassment at what he says.

"Rick! You know you could have been a bit more subtle about how you brought that up. Or maybe not have said anything at all!"'

You raise your voice at him.

"SHHHH! Do you want him to find us?"'

You cross your arms and go stand in the opposite corner. The rest of the time is spent in silence as you didn't want Rick saying anything else about you.

Around the six hour mark scary Terry gets tired and gives up looking for you. The three of you go over to his house window and look in on what is happening. Scary Terry and Scary Melissa are having an argument that sets off Scary Brandon.

"Out there. Not in here!"

Scary Terry apologizes and they go upstairs and have a little scary coitus.

You have to wait a little bit before going upstairs to make sure they have fallen asleep. As you get upstairs to their bedroom you can see scary Terry is having a nightmare. Rick places the inceptor in what you can call his ear and we get transported into his dream. It consists of him being at Scary school learning how to scare people

We walk into the classroom as Scary Terry is being asked a question. The missing of his pants does not go unnoticed by everyone.

"Oh, uh, um…Bitch"

The whole class laughs at him as he doesn't know the answer.

"Hey! Why don't you leave him alone!"

You glance over at Morty who is now standing up with Rick by his right side. They have a pair of his pants in their hands so they hand it over to Scary Terry.

"Aww, bitch."

They pull you in for a group hug before we are woken back up from his dream. When he wakes up he looks to us and smiles.

"Hey it's you guys."

We then proceed to head downstairs and have breakfast with the family. We have a great conversation talking about the many different ways he has scared people.

"If you guys ever need anything just say the word and I'll be there."

"Actually now that you mention it there is something we could use your help with." Rick then lets Scary Terry in on the plan for Morty.

Just like that Scary Terry helps us go back through everyone's dreams and we end up back to Goldenfolds.

"This is because you don't give Morty Smith good grades, bitch!"

All three of us wake up before Mr Goldenfold. You notice that your head is leaning against something warm. You sit up straight and turn around to see it was Rick. Luckily you woke up before him to avoid the awkwardness. We proceed to hide behind Goldenfolds couch trying to stay out of sight. Rick is crouching in between Morty and yourself but he is facing Morty, this means that his ass is sticking out in your direction. Without thinking you slap his butt so he would move it, considering he was ignoring you when you asked him politely. He turns around a grabs your wrist, pushing you up against the back wall. His face is mere inches away from yours and you can feel his warm breath on your neck making it hard to concentrate.

"Don't touch me without my permission."

"Sorry. I didn't mean too."

He glares into your eyes before letting go of you and returning to his prior task.

We hear shuffling from the couch and a bowl come crashing down to the floor.

"Holy Crap! I know one thing for sure. I'm giving Morty Smith an A in math and that was my idea!"

You look over to see Rick and Morty fist bumping each other before heading back to the space cruiser. You opt to sit in the back this time staying silent.

When you return home you notice there are dogs in robot suits. Snuffles looks to be the leader of the pack. You all decide to go and hide and wait for nightfall.

Once the time is right you head to the back yard to where Summer, Beth and Jerry are. You each go over to a family member and undo their shackles. They fill you in on what has happened, you can't believe it. Why would Snuffle do this?

While you are lost in thought you don't notice that Jerry has gone over to the house. The next thing you know you are being trapped in a cage with everyone to close for comfort. Of course you are squished up next to Rick, it seems to be happening a lot today. You try desperately to not touch his crouch that is seriously close to your hand. You have to shift around a little bit to readjust yourself to a less awkward position. You go with leaning your backs together, this is a safe enough position. You groan out into the silence before falling asleep.

You don't know what happens next as you are woken up to the Smith family being released. We go outside to send the dogs off through a portal. How this portal came to be you aren't sure. Rick is definitely a clever man. A bit too clever.

"Well if you guys don't mind me I'm going to head up to my room. Rick, Morty it's been a very weird day. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said you head upstairs have a shower and collapse into exhaustion, your mind dreaming about a certain crazy, blue haired man.

 **A/N: Sorry this is out a bit later then usual. I've just been busy with my new job. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's a bit longer than the others. Let me know what you thought and leave your opinions. Also don't be afraid to save it to your favorites or follow ;)**

 **Until next time xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty**

It was the day after your little adventure with Rick and Morty. It was quiet around the house as Jerry, Beth and Morty were all out shopping for Christmas. Rick was locked up in his garage doing who knows what while you are in the company of Summer.

The two of you are lounging about in the living room Summer typing away at her phone while you are lying on the sofa staring at the roof.

"Can this day get any more boring?" You roll over to your side placing your arm under your head. You look over to Summer who is ignoring you. She still continues to type on her phone completely oblivious to you. You start to hum loudly hoping this will get her attention. It doesn't. You resort to tapping on your thighs instead.

Summer finally looks up at you annoyed from your persistent drumming.

"Do you have to do that?"

You abruptly stop as you glance over to her.

"Sorry. I'm just bored. I'm trying to find ways to pass the time until something exciting happens."

Summer once again continues to ignore you, going back to her phone.

"Hey Summer! Can we have a conversation or something instead of you being completely ignorant to me?"

"Jeez. Take a chill pill."

The room is filled with silence as it gets a little awkward between the two of you.

"Ok. How about we go shopping for some new things? Maybe get you a cell phone or some new clothes?" She looks at you with excitement in her eyes.

"We can't. I don't have any money."

"That's why we have this!" You watch as Summer pulls out what looks to be a credit card.

"It's Grandpa Ricks. You can pay him back later somehow."

You look at her as if she is crazy. There is no way you can use someone else's money. Without asking you she pulls you up forcefully and drags you out the door and to the bus stop. You try to protest but she isn't having any of it. She starts to talk your ear off like crazy suggesting what you should buy. You try to get a word in but she just completely disregards you. At this moment you decide to tune her out as there was no point in trying.

After the agonizing bus trip you finally reach the mall. It wasn't a day where it was overcrowded but there was still a significant amount of people here. She drags you around by the arm until you reach a store that sells electronics. After spending a solid two hours in the store getting your new phone, watching them set it up and then explaining how to use it multiple times, you are finally excited for the new, shiny device. Even if it was not purchased with your money.

"Before we leave to go home we are going clothes shopping!"

You are pulled away from your phone screen as Summer yells this in your ear.

"Ok! Ok. We can buy a couple of things but that is it Summer." You try to lay down the law hoping Summer will listen to you.

You find yourself at the first clothes store, Summer already piling items into your arms. She is giving you shirts, tank tops, shorts, skirts and is that socks? Why would you need socks? You don't bother asking as she leads you to the change rooms.

You try on multiple different outfits before you end up spending a fortune. The same thing happens in the next two shops before you are both ready to go home. Both of you are lugging around handfuls of shopping bags when Summer suddenly stops.

"There is one more shop I want you to look at."

You stare up to what store she is talking about.

"No. No absolutely not. I don't need anything like that."

You go to walk away but once again she forcefully pulls you in. You try to voice your opinion but Summer is just talking over you again.

"I'm going to get you all new lingerie from Victoria Secret. We can throw away the shitty ones you are wearing now and finally impress a man."

You are offended by what she says to you. There is nothing wrong with your plain black undergarments. At least you aren't wearing the white ones anymore. She has you taken to the change rooms where there is someone waiting there to get you fitted.

After the lady is done she goes out and finds the perfect size for you. She comes back with sets of bras and underwear that match, if you could even call these things underwear. The small, skimpy thong looks like it wouldn't cover anything, especially not that curvaceous ass of yours.

"There is no way I am buying these 'things'." You hold one of the thongs up with your finger.

"The bras are pushing it Summer, can we not get normal panties?"

Summer begrudgingly agrees to be on the 'safer' side of the underwear game. You let out a sigh as this day is starting to take its toll on you. You head outside of the store to get some fresh air while Summer purchases your lingerie with Ricks credit card. Finally it is time to go home and get some rest. Today has been an exhausting day.

{.}

It's the next morning. You roll over and pick up your phone, the time is 5:15am. Boy is that early. You look around the room and take note of all the bags that are occupying the space, there are too many to count. You hop out of bed only wearing your white tank top and underwear. You have the sudden urge to use the bathroom as you feel like your bladder is about to explode.

You quickly open the door and poke your head out to see if the coast is clear. No one is awake so you dart over to the bathroom to relieve yourself. You feel fully awake now so you decide to have a shower and start your day. After finishing up in the bathroom you head back over to your room and get dressed.

You open up your wardrobe only to find that it is empty. Summer must have come in and taken everything out. You turn to the bags on the floor as you have to wear something you bought yesterday. You wonder how long it is going to take before Rick finds out that he was the one to buy everything.

You go through the underwear bag first only to pull out something you aren't familiar with. A thong? This can't be happening. You turn the bag upside down and let the contents spill all over the floor. No! Why Summer? The only underwear that are in the bag are thongs! You can't believe she has done this. You look through your chested draws to see if she has kept your other ones in there. She hasn't. Urghh damn you Summer. You reluctantly put a pair on and find a laced red bra to match. You opt for a pair of grey sweatpants and a red tank top to go with the bra. You tie your hair up into a high ponytail before spraying yourself with perfume.

You head downstairs trying not to feel to uncomfortable. The thong just feels so wrong. The way it hitches up your ass and makes your sweatpants go up there as well. Looks like you'll just have to get used to use it. You make yourself some breakfast, just some cereal and stand at the kitchen counter.

You pull out your new phone from your pocket and open it up to the home screen. You aren't too sure what to do so you open up a game the technology people installed for you. You get so involved into the game that you aren't aware of what's happening in your surroundings.

It is slowly becoming daytime so the house is waking up. You don't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs as they gradually get louder, meaning they are coming into the kitchen. You don't notice them as you are lost in your own world. You are humming to yourself jiggling your butt along to your tune.

"You putting on a show for me?"

You gasp in shock as you weren't expecting anyone so soon. You abruptly turn around and see Rick standing there, hair dishevelled, wearing his long pyjamas pants (the fact he isn't wearing a shirt doesn't go by you either) and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It always is a different experience with Rick every time we meet, you never know how he is going to act .Especially when he is sober like this.

"You're looking good. Especially your ass sweetheart."

You stand there shocked at what he says. As soon as the shock passes, it's quickly replaced with anger.

"What gives you the right to say those kind of things to me?"

He just glares at you and says something even more obnoxious.

"I can say what I fucking want seeing as how I bought it all for you."

"You know already? How?" you look at him completely bewildered.

"You don't think I wouldn't notice my credit card missing."

You're not sure if he is taking this in a good way or a bad way. It's too hard to read Ricks expression. You pick up your bowl and go wash it out in the sink. He is keeping you on edge by watching every single one of your moves. You turn back around and face him, smiling slightly as you try to get past this embarrassing moment.

"I'm sorry for using your money without your permission. Summer kind of forced me to do it. I know I should have been more persistent in telling her no. Believe me I did try."

You feel so ashamed you can't even look at him in the face. You start to walk away from him when he speaks up and talks to you. You turn around and listen to what he has to say.

"Well I think I can come up with a few ideas for you to pay it back to me."

He walks past you but before he does he slaps you on the ass hard and winks at you, laughing as he walks away into the garage.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this filler chapter :) I hope you are all enjoying Finding yourself in Time so far. Let me know what you think**

 **Until next time xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty :(**

It's the morning of Christmas, you are downstairs admiring the decorations you put up with Beth a couple of days ago. The hot chocolate is warming up your hands as you are sitting down at the table, the cold of the morning nipping at your bare toes.

Jerry greets you as he walks into the kitchen ready to start cooking the Christmas feast.

"Good morning Jerry. Did you want any help with the cooking?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine."

You nod your head towards him, gulping down the last of your cocoa and place your mug in the sink, you decide to head upstairs to change out of your pyjamas. On the way back to your room you pass Rick and Morty talking in the hall. You give them a slight smile as you shut your door behind you.

Picking out a black skirt and a white blouse you are dressed for the day ahead. You pick up your phone and put it in the convenient pocket that is on your skirt. You head to the bathroom to relieve you bladder before you head back downstairs. You wander into the living room to find Morty, Summer and Beth each of them on some type of technology device.

You sit down next to Morty about to take out your phone when Jerry walks in.

"Merry Christmas? Helloooo? My parents are coming over for the first time in years and you are all just sitting here with your faces glued to your devices! That's it, everything in the stocking."

Everyone groans audibly and holds their devices closer to their chest. Jerry begins to pry each and every one of them from their clutches.

"Way to ruin Christmas Jerry."

You look over at Beth as she says this. Summer and Morty nod their head in agreement both becoming bored easily. You place your hands on your lap to try and conceal the phone outline on your skirt. You try to act as natural as possible as Jerry walks past, as you try to keep your phone out of Jerry's grasp.

Jerrys shenanigans are soon interrupted by the voice of Rick. The door bursts open and Rick is standing there with what looks to be a homeless man. Jerry makes his way up to them.

"Whoa. What is this? My parents are about to be here any minute."

Rick just looks at Jerry without any remorse.

"Calm down Jerry, this is Ruben, an old friend. I check in on him once a year and give him a little -urpp- medical attention."

Summer and Beth look at Rick with admiration. It all just seems a little out of character for Rick so you can't help but be a little suspicious.

"Aw, Dad….That is so sweet."

"Don't worry about your C-C-Christmas, Jerry. Ruben and I'll be in my workshop while you have another day in Phil Collins' proverbial paradise."

You watch as Rick leads Ruben away to the garage. You follow after in their direction until you reach the lounge room and plunk yourself down on the couch. You hear the doorbell ring indicating that Jerry's parents have arrived.

You can hear them all talking in the other room, you tune them out as you turn on the TV. You have just found a show to watch when you hear the garage door open abruptly. Rick marches out in a hurry.

"Hey Rick. What's going on?"

He fully ignores you and strides into the other room full of people. A couple of minutes pass since Rick has walked past. Your attention is now back on the TV, you are completely dismissive to your surroundings as you are lying down on the couch.

You are pulled out of your trance when you hear Morty protesting against Rick.

"Quit w-whining Morty. Just come with me Morty."

"Ohhh jeez Rick t-t-this can't be good."

You sit up on your knees peaking up over the back of the couch as you see Rick and Mortys figures disappear behind the door. One can only imagine what could be going on behind those closed doors.

You are now sitting at the dining table since Jerry has called everyone in to eat. While sitting there you have become acquainted with Jerrys parents and their 'friend' Jacob. Everyone is eating in silence until this Jacob fellow wipes food off of Joyce's mouth, Jerry's mother.

You don't know who these people are that are surrounding you so you aren't sure whether to feel awkward about this or not. You decide to tune out the conversation and focus on the food presented before you. You find yourself stabbing the bit of ham on the plate when you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

You glance down at your lap and pull out your phone slowly as to not bring any attention to yourself. You can see that it is Rick that has messaged you so you unlock the screen to view the message.

 _ **Rick: Come to the garage.**_

He doesn't really explain why he needs you to go see him but you politely excuse yourself from the table. No one is paying attention to you anyway as they are all far too busy bickering amongst each other.

You make your way to the garage and knock on the door. You hear an audible groan on the other side before Rick's gravelly voice indicates you can enter.

You walk into the garage to the sight of Rick standing over the Santa Claus man he brought home with him. He is holding what seems to be some giant syringe about to strike this man in the chest, when the monitor beside him flatlines.

"Rick! What's going on? Don't just stand there do something! This man is dying."

You run up to the table bumping into Rick in the process. You look down at this old man with worry in your eyes, not knowing what to do you look up at Rick with tears threating to leak out.

"Woah slow down there –urrp- tiger. Ruben is fine. Morty is in him right now with Dr Bloom f-figuring out what was wrong with –urrp- him."

You look at him bewildered having no idea as to what he just said.

"B-but he's dead!"

Rick looks over to Ruben lying on the table.

"Yup it appears that way."

Rick goes and sits on an old red arm chair while looking at the computer screen in front of him. You are getting creeped out by the dead guy so you go and sit on a crate by Rick's feet.

"Oh. Oh, Morty. Strike one"

You glance to Rick as he says something out loud.

"Who are you talking to?"

Rick gestures to the headpiece he is wearing.

"Like –urrp- I said, Morty is inside Ruben. I shrunk him down to go find Dr Bloom so Anatomy Park wouldn't be ruined."

"Anatomy Park. What's Anatomy Park"

"The theme park I built inside Ruben."

You don't know whether to take Rick seriously. It does seem like a bizarre thing that he would do.

"Here. Put this on."

Rick hands you a headpiece just like his. He tells you that you can communicate to Morty through this. You put it in place on top of your head but you have to wait for Rick to switch it on.

"You'll be able to hear what Morty and everyone else is s-saying. Right now they are in a bit of a 'situation' but they should be fine."

"O…K"

Rick goes to get up of his sofa when his foot becomes caught on the bottom of it. You watch in slow motion as he comes crashing down towards you, sending the both of you to the floor. On impact you close your eyes hoping it's not going to hurt too much.

When everything becomes silent except for the both of you breathing, you slowly open your eyes. Within seconds your whole face flushes red from embarrassment at the positon you are in. Rick's face is mere inches away from yours, his body in between your spread legs. Your black skirt has ridden up and is exposing your light blue, laced knickers. Your button up blouse has somehow managed to come slightly undone revealing the matching lace bra.

You try to avert eye contact when you feel something start to poke you very closely to your privates. You know this to be Rick's erection poking your inner thigh and it's turning you on. This well-built man on top of you in this intimate position is making your panties wet. You squirm a little out of discomfort which only causes his dick to touch your most southerly part. You bite back a moan as you raise your eyes to Rick's.

His expression is glazed over. He is looking at you with lust in his eyes. He moves to stare at your breasts then back up to your lips. His tongue comes out a bit to moisten his own lip before you realise what he is doing.

His head slowly comes down towards yours, you can feel his warm breath tickle your skin. He looks into your eyes to see if you have any objections, which you don't. You lift your head forward slightly to seal the gap and your lips meet.

The caress of his lips are softer than you could have imagined. He tastes your lips tentatively with his tongue, you accept his offer as you open your mouth with a low moan. Your tongues now entwining, Rick runs his hands up the side your stomach sending shivers down your spine. His hands roam higher up to your right breast. He cups it gently giving it a soft squeeze.

You moan from the pleasure it is sending through your body straight to your core. You bring your hands up to run them through Rick's slightly greasy hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling him in closer. Your kiss becomes more intense as you are both struggling for breath. Rick pulls you both apart, his breath heavy as he tries to catch it. Your chest is heaving up and down drawing in the attention of Rick's wandering eyes.

Your nipples are hard and pointed, showing through the thin laced material. Rick pulls the cloth down to reveal your two tits waiting for attention. He rubs his palms over both of your nipples, pinching at them every so often. He is about to bring his mouth to one of them when he abruptly says something.

"Morty, you wanna put that on mute or something? I'm trying to concentrate."

You completely forgot that Rick was wearing that headset piece, yours fell off when you went crashing down to the floor. He is about to go back to sucking your nipple when Jerry's figure wanders to the door.

"Ahh, Rick? You in here?"

Rick holds up his hand from the ground. Jerry can't see you both down there.

"Not now Jerry I've got more important things to worry about."

Rick suddenly latches his mouth onto your perked nipple and sucks hard. You are about to let out a moan when his hand covers your mouth. He looks up at you with a smirk and gestures to be quiet.

By now Jerry has already entered the room and is standing over near the shelves starting to blabber on.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I ever judged you. Right now, you're my sanest relative."

Rick suddenly stops demolishing your breasts and bolts upright. His hair is all dishevelled as he stands up. Not even bothering to hide his erection.

"Relative…That's it! Relative size!"

He picks up a scalpel and a bundle of dynamite. He transmits back to Morty.

"Morty! Can you get to the left nipple?"

You blush knowing what Rick has just done to you and your nipples. You peak under the table to make sure that Jerry still isn't there before standing up and fixing your clothes to their proper state. You look down and see Ruben's dead body and you can't help but shiver at the thought of him being there.

Rick turns to you and looks you up and down and smirks.

"You up for an adventure?"

You follow after Rick without hesitation. Everything with this man is much more exacting then staying behind. He tells you the plan of expanding Ruben so that when Morty and the girl Annie come out they can be normal size again.

You are heading out of the Earth's atmosphere when you suddenly have a question.

"Hey Rick? How come you were able to retain my phone number to get me to come to the garage?"

"Duh, I'm a genius. I can get anyone's number in a 50 mile radius."

"Of course you can."

All of a sudden Rick lights the end of the dynamite bundle that is placed in Ruben's abdomen and kicks him out into space. He uses his growth ray to expand Ruben. Rick gets back behind the wheel and flies over to Rubens left nipple.

"This has nothing on your breasts . Maybe I should make yours this big"

You shriek in embarrassment and cover your chest from prying eyes. You can hear Rick laughing as he flies into the nipple to pick up Morty and Annie.

"Where's Dr Bloom?"

"Sorry Rick….He's dead…"

"Goddam it, Morty! I asked you to do one thing! Now he's gone and so is pirates of the pancreas"

You look to Rick with your eyebrow raised.

"Pirates of the pancreas?"

"Yeah, what –urrrp- of it."

A huge grin is plastered to your face as you talk to Rick.

"I love it."

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've just had a busy Christmas and a few personal problems to deal with.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please don't forget to leave a review on what you thought! **

**Until next time xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...it's been a long time. I have been stuck without internet for just a little over five months now since moving house. That is a really long time. Never do I want to experience it again in ma life :'(**

 **I won't keep you from the story any longer. So without further ado...enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty.**

You are completely surrounded by darkness.

You go to open your eyes but there seems to be something obstructing your vision. You start to panic a little when you realise that your arms and legs are bound to some type of object. You can only presume you are lying in a bed as there is a softness that overwhelms your entire body.

You begin to feel warm tender kisses on your neck, slowly beginning to trail down your slender figure. As they go further and further south, you begin to feel the impact of this strangers notions on your body. The wetness that is beginning to pool down in your nether reigns begins to feel uncomfortable. You try to squeeze your legs together but the restraints only let you go so far.

You jump slightly as you now feel them at your thighs. They begin to be slowly pry them apart, earning a small gasp of shock from your mouth. The sensation of their fingers sliding over your entrance sends shivers all over your body. You can't help but moan as you feel their hot breath close to you.

"Stop this, please. Who are you?" you manage to get out through shaky breaths.

You don't get a response, but instead the persons tongue runs up the outer lips of your privates. You whimper and plea for this stranger to stop what they are doing to you.

You hear them chuckle as they continue their antics. Suddenly a finger is penetrated into your pussy, pumping in and out of you at a fast pace. Soon enough a second then a third finger is entered into you, fulfilling your desire to feel full.

You feel a pressure on your clit as you realise they are now sucking and nipping at your sensitive bud. All you can hear in the room is your moans as they reverberate throughout the space.

"I knew you would be the verbal type."

…Wait a second. You know that voice.

Rick?

Your head is too clouded with desire to think straight. You can feel yourself on the edge of an orgasm.

"Rick! Rick I'm going to…" You plead, earning a pleased sound from Rick.

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

You bolt upright suddenly in a cold sweat. You instantly squeeze your thighs together as you can feel how wet you are.

"Hey! Can you –urp- hear me? It's time to get up lazy ass, its past midday."

As you hear Ricks voice, you let out a little squeak and self-consciously pull the covers up over your body. You know that he can't see you but you can't help but feel embarrassed and guilty about the dream you just had. It felt so real. All of it is just too bizarre. You sigh before addressing the man on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Okay I hear you. Now go away."

You hear him grumble and mutter something before walking away down the hallway.

You slump back down onto the bed hiding your face as you groan into your hands.

"I can't believe that just happened"

 **A few days later**

It has been three agonizing days since you had that dream about Rick. Avoiding him has been easy enough, since he hasn't been around for a while. Even Morty doesn't know where he has been.

Today just feels like your average normal day, the sun is shining and everyone is gone from the house, except for Rick of course. As you walk down the stairs already dressed, you hear Rick making a commotion from the garage.

You go over to the garage door to check out why he is making such a fuss. When you open the door you come face to face with Rick.

He stops talking to himself and glares at you.

"What are you doing in here Rick?" you ask, eyeing him strangely.

You begin to follow him as he walks out the door.

"Wow. They even made you convincing as well."

You have no idea what he is on about as you listen to him ramble on.

"Ok Rick. Sure. Whatever you say, crazy old fool."

You turn to leave him to his own devices when he grabs your arm and pulls you back towards him. You are inches away from his face, the smell of alcohol on his breath. He is staring down at you, examining your features.

You can't help it when a small blush stains your cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" You ask him as you look away in embarrassment.

"Nothing. Follow me."

He leaves you alone in the garage as he vacates the premises, leaving you staring after him confused at his antics. You stand there for a minute deciding whether to follow him or go back inside and have a relaxing day. You can't help but feel a little intrigued as to what crazy adventure Rick is on now, so you end up following him to the direction of the school.

After following Rick through the streets you finally catch up to him.

"Hey get back here! You can't just wander around here like some creep."

Rick peers into one of the classroom windows as you crouch behind him.

"Interesting…"

"What is?" you say as you look up at him.

"Concentrated dark matter."

"Say what now?"

Rick leaves you behind again as you are left questioning what he is on about.

You scramble up after him when you find yourself scouring the hallways in search of Rick. You really must learn to look which way that man runs off too.

As you are walking through the hallways of the school you can't help but notice how empty it all seems. All the classrooms you have passed up till this point look like they have been completely abandoned, not a single person in sight.

You wrap your arms around your small frame as your body is overcome with a cold shiver. You slowly rub your hands up and down your arms approaching the hallway where Mortys class is. As you round the corner you are greeted by the sight of Rick, who is now gripping on to Mortys arm as Rick and Mr Goldenfold play tug of war with his body.

"If Morty leaves now, I'm giving him an F!"

"He doesn't care. Let's go Morty!"

You see them running down the hallway towards you. You are about to ask what is going on when Rick forcefully grabs your arm and drags you along with them.

Rick leads you both to the boys' locker room, an odd choice if you think about it.

All of a sudden you hear Rick exclaim "Both of you take a shower with me."

You look at him in horror.

"There is absolutely no way I am doing that!" you say as you fold your arms over your chest in protest.

"Listen to me, the both of you. Get your clothes off and get in the shower. Now."

You avert your eyes as Rick begins to strip.

"Y-y-y-you got to trust me, Morty. You too." Rick says as he looks at you while he takes the last article of his clothing off. You try your hardest to not stare at Rick's member, but your eyes look down anyway. He sees you looking and smirks at you, his eyes dancing playfully over you.

You see from the corner of your eye that Morty is following Rick's instructions but not without a few complaints himself.

Rick is now standing under the stream of water naked with an equally naked Morty.

Rick turns to you, giving you a look indicating that he is waiting for you to start stripping. You look over to Morty who is averting his eyes. You let out an audible sigh as you reach for the bottom of your tank top and hoist it over the top of your head and off your body onto the floor.

"Hurry up would you. They are listening and I need everyone naked so they can't overhear."

What Rick says makes absolutely no sense but the way he is glaring daggers at you makes you not question him any further.

"Can you at least both turn around and not look at me?"

You wait for them to do as you ask before taking off your shorts and underwear.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get an F in class, Rick."

"Morty, that's not class. T-t-t-that wasn't your teacher. This isn't your school. This entire world is not the world. We're inside a huge simulation chamber on an alien spaceship!"

"WHAT!?" you hear Morty exclaim the same time you do.

You have now made your way over to the two boys, backing up slowly towards them. You don't really want to show them your naked body so you do your best by just showing them your ass.

Rick spins you around suddenly causing your head to spin. You let out a small shriek as you dart to cover yourself up with your hands.

Rick pulls them away from your body before rambling on again.

"It's fake –urrp- all of it. Nanobotic renderings, a bunch of….crazy, fake nonsense, Morty! I couldn't say anything until we all got in the shower. They won't monitor us in here."

"We're being monitored!?" you exclaim out loud, hunching to the ground so you can cover yourself completely.

"They're Zigerion Scammers. They are the galaxy's most ambitious, least successful con artists. Luckily for us they're also really uncomfortable with nudity."

You look up at Rick like he is insane, the stream of water hitting your face. You move your head away to look over at Morty who is now talking.

"Aww, come on, Rick. At least let me be the insane one with Jessica today."

"I can't let you do that, Morty."

Rick proceeds to grab Mortys and your clothes, as well as his own, before attempting to walk out.

"R-Rick, get back here."

You watch as Rick and Morty start fighting over the clothes. You sigh at their childishness before standing up, the shower wall blocking your figure from view.

Before you know it, Rick has won the battle and is now running out of the building, Morty not too far off his trail.

"Fuck me" you sigh before heading off after them down the street.

You eventually catch up to them, your hand covering your snatch and the other arm covering your breasts. You can't believe what you see next. Rick is sniffing your panties! He glances around, his eyes landing on you. Caught in the act he delivers you his signature smirk, before he proceeds to shove the clothes down into the sewers.

"Rick! What do you think you are doing!?" you march over to Rick shoving him a little.

"Woah princess. Clam down would you." Rick says this as he unashamedly stares at your body.

You go to cover up again before he protests out loud.

"Uhp, uhp, uhp! Keep your hands off the merchandise would you. Same for you Morty, hands off your ding-dong! It's the only way we can all speak freely around here. I mean come on, does any of this scream real to any of you? You'd have to be an idiot not to notice –urrp- all the sloppy details."

You look around to see what Rick is babbling on about. You notice that there is a guy placing a bun between two hot dogs, that's not so weird, some people may like that shit. You look across the street and see an old lady walking a cat. Ok. Not that common but still. The last one leaves you completely puzzled. You see a Poptart walk out of a toaster house and into a toaster car before it drives away.

"I bet you haven't seen that one before Morty?"

"N-no. I haven't. I-I-I mean, why would a Poptart wanna live inside a toaster Rick? I mean, that would be, like, the scariest place for them to live. You know what I mean?"

"That's completely beside the point Morty. Why would he drive a smaller toaster with wheels? I mean, does your car look like a smaller version of your house? No, it –urrp- doesn't."

You look between Rick and Morty still unclear as to why this is even happening, the situation of your nakedness thrown into the back of your mind.

"So why are they doing this Rick? What do they want?" You say as the cool breeze from the wind dances around your body making you shiver.

It looks like Rick is about to explain when an ambulance appears up to you with their siren wailing. The back doors burst open and a paramedic begins shouting towards Rick.

"We got the president in here! We need 10cc of concentrated dark matter, stat, or he'll die!"

Concentrated dark matter? That's what Rick was going on about back at the school. Slowly you begin to piece two and two together. They are after this stuff from Rick. You walk towards the ambulance door and slam it shut.

"Don't worry Rick we won't let them get their hands on any concentrated dark matter."

He looks down at you smirking.

"Playing the hero are we princess?"

You huff at Rick glaring at him in the process. He doesn't back down from smirking at you either, tension slowly building between you.

You hear Morty clear his throat. "They were talking about that in class Rick. W-what is it?"

The question doesn't faze Rick out of his staring contest with you. Instead he inches forward while answering Mortys question.

"It's a special fuel I invented to travel through space faster than anybody else. They have always been trying to scam me out of my secrets, but they made a big mistake this time. They dragged you both into this and now they are going to pay."

The seriousness in Rick's voice shocks you and turns you on at the same time. No, now is not the time to be thinking of Rick in that way. You turn away from him trying to focus on anything else. Mortys second question does just that.

"Wait. Wha, w-w-what are we gonna do?"

"We'll scam the scammers, Morty and we are going to take them for everything they've got."

 **2 hours later**

You find yourself backstage with Rick and Morty, clothes finally back on but dishevelled and decked out in thick, gold chains.

"Aww, jeez Rick. I-I don't know if I like this plan, you know?"

"Morty just relax. It's just a bunch of 1s and 0s out there. You're going to be fine.

You try to listen to the pep talk that Rick has just given to Morty. You try to get your nerves under control, you know those people aren't real.

You are brought out of your daze by Rick coming up to you and placing a purple cap on your head.

"Just follow my lead ok?" He walks away from you and towards the curtain.

"Yo, Dj, drop that beat."

Rick walks onstage, followed by Morty then yourself. The crowd begins to start cheering loudly as they see you all onstage.

"Uh-oh. This crowd looks too small for one of our famous rap concerts."

"You got that right Rick" you look to Morty as he says this, obviously putting his nerves behind him.

Taking a few deep breaths you manage to control your shakes a bit. You wave your hand up above your head copying Rick and Morty.

"I don't think we can perform our song 'The Recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter' for a crowd this tiny." You say gaining confidence quickly, overcoming your stage fear.

"She's got that right" Rick looks over to you and gives you a thumbs up.

Rick proceeds to give out ridiculous commands, making the simulated audience go out of whack. Some are spinning in circles, some jumping up and down all of them glitching in the simulation.

"Yo, everyone whose first name begins with an "L" who isn't Hispanic, walk in a circle the same number of times as the square root of your age times ten!"

All of a sudden the simulation freezes. Rick commands you and Morty to run before the system reboots.

"Oh, man Rick! W-w-w-where are we running to?"

You manage to keep up with Rick and his long legs, Morty only slightly lagging behind. You try to hear Rick explaining where we are going but the sound of your heavy breathing is getting in the way.

All of a sudden you hear Rick tell you both to jump. You look in front of you and see an edge.

"Holy shit" you say through shaky breaths.

Morty and you jump at the same time. Being the clumsy person you are, you don't stick the landing. Instead you stumble forward and land on the front of your stomach. Your lungs are aching, your breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Your face is flushed red and sweat is beading on your forehead. You raise a single finger from where you are on the floor.

"I'll just be a minute."

Morty is looking down at you with concern.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Man I need to get out and excercise more." Your breathing slowly comes back to normal as you get up off the floor.

"Come on you two. We need to get to the central processing room!"

Morty grabs your wrist and starts to pull the both of you after Rick. You look down at him gently and smile. He is such a sweet boy.

After walking through the corridors you break the silence.

"So Rick. Why do these aliens keep coming after you, if you're so much smarter than them?"

"It's an obsession for them at this point. The Zigerions have been trying to outsmart me for years. Every time they do, I'm one step ahead of them." Rick looks around the corner, before telling us it's safe to continue.

"Aha! Here we go. Grab as many processors as you can carry. These guys aren't good at much, but they're really good at making these chips."

You enter the room after Rick and Morty. They are already collecting so many chips that they have to keep a hold of them with their shirts.

"Look at, look at this Rick. Oops. I dropped one."

You turn around to look at the boys. You stifle a little giggle as you see them playfully throwing chips at each other. You shake your head a smile to yourself as you go back to the task at hand.

After collecting what Rick thinks is satisfactory we make our way to the escape pod. We only encountered two guards which were easy to get past. A little too easy if you ask me. Morty manages to say exactly what you are thinking.

"Wow Rick. What do you know? Huh. That was easy."

"Tote malotes, dawg."

"Just kind of hard to believe, you know?"

"Believe it Morty. We are flying away with everything we can carry, and the Zigerions got nothing of mine."

We land back home safely, entering the garage to put the chips in Ricks safe.

"I'm gonna be able to use these processors to make some real important science stuff… Huh I thought I entered the code right."

You watch on as Rick tries to enter the code in again but it fails. Suddenly the room around you vanishes and you find yourself back on the spaceship. You and Morty fall on your backsides why Rick graciously lands on his feet.

You hear the door open up behind you. You look over to see three Zigerions entering the room. You aren't too sure how dangerous they are so you hide yourself behind Rick.

The alien that looks like he is in charge begins to say something when a smaller, chubbier one comes up to the trio.

"Sir, the, uh doctor's appointment to examine the discoloration on your butthole flaps was-"

"Too loud, Cynthia. Too loud and too specific."

You giggle at how uncomfortable Rick becomes with the information that was just shared to the room. He turns and looks down at you, his eyebrow raised in question.

"We've known how to make concentrated dark matter for a long time. Now we also have the code to your fabled safe and access to all your most valuable secrets!

At this point Rick is still looking at you. He smirks while giving them attitude.

"Uh, yeah, until I get home before you and change the combination, you bunch of idiots!"

"That's why you are never getting home. After them!"

At the aliens outburst the guards come after us. Rick manages to escape the guard's clutches and pulls Mortys pants down. You cover your eyes to avoid looking at Mortys wiener.

"Run!"

Rick grabs your hand and starts to pull you with him. Morty is following closely behind, pulling up his pants on the way. You begin running through the spacecraft when you reach a corridor. More guards come from the left so you have to right.

You run a bit ahead of Rick when you feel his hands wrap around your waist and pull you back.

"Woah slow down. You do not want to fall down that thing"

He lets go of you and types on a computer pad on the wall. You look at Rick flustered and shaking from your near death experience. Suddenly a walkway appears granting you passage to cross to the middle safely.

The three of you make it to the middle, but there isn't anywhere to go. It's a dead end! The guards are starting to gain on you, you look over to Rick and Morty frightened.

Rick thinks quickly and goes over to the gravity control. He wraps his arm around your waist pulling you tight against him and grabbing Morty by the wrist with his other hand. You begin to ascend upwards the feeling of being weightless feels amazing. You notice Morty begin to struggle a bit in Ricks grasp. You look down and see that he is kicking off one of the guards from his leg.

You can't help but let out a little shriek. Rick looks at you and smirks.

"Its ok princess. He's not there anymore."

You glare at him, your cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

You reach the top safely and Rick makes you grab onto a pillar while letting go of Morty. He manoeuvres himself to the gravity switch and turns it back on. All of us are safe, but the same can't be said for the Zigerion guards.

You get up off the floor and follow Rick and Morty down the spaceship corridor. You enter a giant empty room just like the one you were in when you learned you were in a simulation the second time. You see a person sitting on the floor.

"Dad!"

"Jerry? Why are you dressed like a waiter? You know what. No time for that we have to go."

You leave the room through the door on the other side of the room. You find yourself having to run through the halls again, this time following the signs to the escape pods. Rick takes a shortcut through a door on the right and you all make it through the door in one piece.

Rick tries to break the control panel by the door so they can't get past doesn't work. The Zigerions manage to pry it open and begin firing. Rick pushes you out of the way just in time to dodge one of their lasers.

You begin sprinting through an experimentation room and several different simulated scenarios before arriving in a warehouse full of smaller ships. Rick races ahead and knocks over the alien guard that is standing watch, making it safe for us to board.

Jerry, Morty and yourself a breathing hard, trying to catch your breaths. Rick sits behind the wheel and starts up the ship. He gives out orders telling Jerry to man up so he can work the lasers.

"Anything you need me to do Rick?" you ask him with seriousness.

"You can come up here by the wheel with me while Morty checks the engine room."

"Yeah okay. I can do that."

You take over from Morty who nods at you on the way past.

"They are hot on our trail Rick!" you look at the sonar device for their location.

"Morty I need you to check for cesium, Plutonic quarks and bottled water."

Morty comes back a few minutes later with his hands full.

"Whoa! It's all here, Rick!"

"Wow, Morty. Lucky break. Grab that bucket. Okay, two parts Plutonic quarks, one part cesium. Now empty the water bottle into the bucket and pour it all into the fuel tank… What are you doing, Morty!? There's no time!"

You look back at Morty and he suddenly freezes. Your surrounding begins to flicker and Morty disappears.

"What the fuck is happening!?" You ask Rick as he comes over to help you off the ground.

Rick keeps you safe in his arms as the Zigerions come in laughing.

"My god Rick. How dumb are you? You're inside a simulation of a simulation….inside another giant simulation! We never had to recipe for concentrated dark matter. But we do now sucka!"

The nerve of this guy. His twisted nature causes you to lash out.

"Fuck you! Who do you think you are, fucking screwing with our minds like that!" you push out of Ricks grasp and move your way over to the pink freaks.

"Woah Rick. Control your bitch."

"Oh that is it." You go to swing your fist at the leader when Rick grabs you around the waist and pulls you back.

"Woah easy there tiger."

Rick pushes you behind him.

"You simulated my grandson's genitalia!? Y-y-you bunch of diabolical sons of bitches!"

You are too engrossed with anger that you aren't paying attention to anybody anymore. These, shitty aliens have been screwing over Rick all day and you got dragged along with it. Not that you mind all the attention that Rick is showing you.

You are pulled out of your daze by Rick dragging you along by the hand, Jerry slightly ahead of the both of you. You reach a shuttle and climb aboard. You sit in the first chair you see and lay back lazily, today has really worn you out physically and mentally. You tune in to the conversation that Jerry and Rick seem to be having.

"Hey Jerry, don't worry about it. So what if the most meaningful day of your life was a simulatuion."

"You know what Rick? Those guys took you for a ride, too."

You can't help but pitch in your thoughts about those ugly bastards.

"Yeah, well let's just hope we never have to deal with those fucking, thieving worms again."

As you are saying this you hear what sounds like an explosion as the shuttle rocks from impact. You rush over to the window and see the Zigerions spaceship has been obliterated.

"What the actual fuck?" You look over your shoulder at Rick who has a drink in hand.

"Yup." Was all Rick says as he takes a swig of his drink and takes you back to the Smith's house.

Later that evening you are in your bedroom getting ready to unwind and go to sleep. You are drying off your hair as you've just had your shower. You bend over to plug your phone in to charge when you hear the bedroom door fly open.

"I've come to-urrp- check on yo- wow that ass."

You let out a small shriek as you turn around and try your hardest to cover up. The thin white singlet and your cream coloured panties aren't covering much, it doesn't help that the cold draft coming in from the hallway is causing your nipples to go stiff.

You and Rick both look down at your breasts at the same time, you try your hardest to cover them with your hands. You look back to Rick and notice his eyes are kind of glazed over, his breathing is getting heavier and he is staring all over your body. He pushes the door shut with his foot and makes his way over to you.

He grasps your wrists and lightly forces them away from your breasts while he slowly moves you closer towards the bed. He gently pushes you backwards onto the mattress and straddles your hips. You can feel his dick pushed up against your inner thigh. You blush with embarrassment as he starts to examine your body with his eyes then with his hands.

He grips your waist softly, resting his hands on your pelvic bones. He looks down at your stomach, your singlet has risen up past you belly button. He uses his thumb and traces your scar that goes from your belly button down to the side of your hip. You are mesmerized by the look of concentration he has on his face.

"You know I can get rid of this for you." Rick says as he face gets closer to yours.

The smell of alcohol is strong coming off his breath but you don't mind. You've noticed that Rick only shows his feelings or any type of emotion for that matter, when he is inebriated.

"It's ok. I like my scars. They are a part of me, a part of who I am. Even if I can't remember how they got there in the first place." Your voice comes out as a whisper.

Rick is now smirking and staring into your eyes, like he is trying to read something in them.

"Good answer princess."

All of a sudden his lips are pressed against yours and you aren't even mad about it.

 **A/N: So there you go. Progress into your relationship with Rick. Let me know your thoughts and feelings about it...I mean only if you want toooooooo  
**

 **Until next time xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty**

Rick has your hands pinned above your head, his hands are gripped tightly around your wrists. He begins to trail hungry, wet kisses down your neck before stopping between the crevice of your breasts. He manoeuvres both of your wrists to his left hand so he now has a hand free to roam your body.

He brings his right hand down to your breast and gently kneads it through the thin material of your singlet, you bite your lip to stop the moan that is threatening to make its way to the surface. Rick brings his mouth back to yours and captures them in a rough embrace, nipping lightly at your bottom lip. You grant him access into your mouth, your tongues entwining in a hurried frenzy, the strong taste of alcohol on Rick's breath. Is that Hennessy?

Before you can think too much on the alcohol Rick has consumed, you feel his hand at your stomach gripping your singlet tightly, before roughly ripping it off your body exposing yourself to him. The cool breeze abruptly overcomes your body making you shiver as Goosebumps grace your skin.

You look up to Ricks face and notice his eyes are hungrily looking at your breasts. Without warning he leans forward and eagerly takes your right nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue eagerly over your sensitive peak. Your moans are now running more freely from your mouth, not caring if anyone else in the house can hear you.

You are quick to escape out of Ricks hold that he has over your wrists as he is too distracted fondling your breasts, caressing their smooth skin.

"You're wearing too much" you grumble to Rick who just smirks while busy at work on your body.

He tries to shift his arms out of his lab coat one by one but is struggling. You sit up taking Rick with you, who is still latched onto your breasts, to help him discard of his coat. You manage to get it off of him and throw it somewhere onto the floor.

You are now in a sitting position which causes you to straddle Rick's lap tightly. His hands run up your bare back and firmly brings your bodies closer together. You put your hands under Rick's shirt and feel the warmth that is radiating off his skin. You begin to lift his shirt off before he hoists it over his head for you.

The feeling of skin to skin contact feels amazing. You lean in and capture Rick's lips again, your hands gently grasping his face. You move over to nibble his ear lobe before moving down and lightly sucking on his neck. He lets out a groan from pleasure before roughly pushing you back onto the bed, his tall, lean figure looming over your small frame.

You feel Rick's fingers trace over the front of your panties the sensation sends tingles through your abdomen. He begins to tease you through the thin cotton, the prodding of his fingers slightly penetrating you. Your moans escape you but are soon cut off by Rick's mouth. His fingers slide under your panties before you hear his breath hitch.

"You're so fucking wet for me."

He rips off your underwear and opens your legs wide. You can feel the cold air hit the warmth between your legs as Rick stares down at you. He lets out a deep groan as he trails kisses down your stomach, over your long scar before moving to the insides of your thighs. You can hear him inhale your scent, you turn crimson from embarrassment and try to close them on his face.

Rick holds your legs open to prevent you from shutting them again. He leans in close causing you to feel his breath on your privates. All of a sudden you feel the pressure of something touch your clit. You look down and see that Rick has his tongue prodding against your sensitive bud. On instinct you grab a fistful of his hair as Rick sets to work making you feel immense pleasure. You can hear your moans reverberate throughout the room as Rick begins to penetrate you with two fingers.

"I knew you would be the verbal type."

Your face flushes red and your whole body feels like it rises a few degrees when you hear Rick say this. All you can think about is what happened between the two of you in your dream. Rick looks up as he notices you have gone quiet.

"W-what is it?"

You shy away from Rick, not sure if you want to tell him or not.

"It's… nothing."

Rick just stares at you indifferent.

Before you realise it, he is tickling your sides. You didn't know that you were this ticklish before! You hear him say something over the laughter in the room.

"Tell me why you are so embarrassed."

Through fits of laughter you manage to tell him why.

"OK. Okay! It was, this dream I had about you. Y-you said the same thing you said tonight. About me being so…so verbal."

He stops his torment and smirks cheekily at me.

"I'm sure the real thing is much better than a dream."

You giggle at Rick before you reach down to his pants. You grip his waistband and look up to his eyes. Maintaining eye contact you begin to pull his pants and boxers down till they are around his ankles. You can see his member spring to attention from the corner of your eye before you gain the confidence to look down.

It's big.

You look back up into Rick's eyes to see if he gives you permission to touch him. He nods and grins slyly at you, you reach up and grab his throbbing member in your hands. You give it a few strokes to gauge how he likes it. Ricks breath hitches and you know you've found the right pressure and speed. You get down off the bed and fall to your hands and knees.

You bring your mouth slowly up to the tip of his shaft. You tongue darts out and teases the tip, the salty taste of his pre cum stimulates your taste buds. Rick grabs your hair and groans loudly. You take his member fully into your mouth, swirling your tongue around eagerly. You hum and send vibrations around his shaft, the feeling causing Rick to swear and grip onto your hair tighter. He forcefully moves your head to bob up and down, you try to find the rhythm to match his movements. You grab his member tighter with your hand as you release his dick out of your mouth with a loud pop.

"Fuck that's sexy." Rick groans through his teeth.

He picks you up under the armpits and throws you down hard on the bed. He is quick to hover over you, his shaft close to your entrance. Rick stares down at you while he rubs his dick over your slick folds. You let another moan escape from your lips. You arch your back, your body coming up to rub against Rick's. The friction against your nipples causes you to shudder before your lips are captured by Rick's again.

You feel pressure at your entrance. Rick is prodding you slowly, teasing you.

"I...Rick." You let out a breathy moan.

"What do you want?"

You look into his eyes.

"I-I need you Rick."

With that said Rick enters you with force. His dick reaching the back of your wall hard. He pulls back out and repeats this a few times. His thrusts are hard and fast causing your head to hit the top of bed. You don't feel the pain as the pleasure is too overwhelming.

"You're so tight." He groans through clenched teeth.

He picks up your hips, his hands gripping your ass cheeks. The angle his shaft is now entering into you, sends a whole different type of sensation through you. Your moans fill the room, Rick's groans are barely heard over yours.

"Harder." You barely manage to get out the command.

Rick is more than happy to oblige. He leans forward and catches one of your nipples in his mouth. The bouncing of your tits makes it hard for him to latch on.

"Ahh. I'm getting close." You close your eyes as the feeling builds up in your abdomen.

Rick lets your breast go and focuses on rubbing your clit with his thumb. The feeling of his thrusting mixed with his teasing pushes you over the edge.

"I-I'm coming."

"Look at me." Rick says as he penetrates you faster to achieve his climax.

Your walls squeeze tighter around Rick's shaft as your orgasm takes over. This becomes too much for Rick has he soon releases after you. Your body shudders as the pleasure slowly subsides leaving you feeling numb. Rick collapses on top of you, his member still snugly inside you.

You can't help but let out a yawn as you feel physically exhausted. Rick pulls out of you and rolls over onto his back. You move over to try and capture the warmth radiating off his body, pulling up the blanket to cover yourself. You sink down into the comfort of the bed and let sleep consume your body.

 **The next Day**

You roll over onto your side, your hand reaching out to feel the bed beside you. The space is empty where Rick should have been. You sit up and stretch your limbs, pulling the blankets off to get out of the bed. The ache between your legs prevents you from moving too fast. You can't help but smile as you remember what transpired last night. It was incredible.

You pick up your phone and check the time, just after midday. You look around the room and see that Rick has left his lab coat in the corner. You go over and pick it up placing your arms through the sleeves and securing it around your body. You open the bedroom door and look around the hallway for other members of the family before dashing out and into the vacant bathroom.

After having a hot shower your muscles feel more relaxed. You get dressed and head downstairs to see what everyone is up to. You enter the kitchen and no one is there. You decide to try to living room next and again no one is there. You are about to sit on the comfy couch when you hear multiple voices coming from the garage, you head over to see what all the commotion is about.

"Trust me, they're fine with it. Knock yourselves out, just keep your requests simple. They're not gods. All right! Get out of her now! Everybody out of here! I got a bet to win."

You walk in and hear Rick telling everyone to get lost. Jerry, Beth and Summer all walk past you out the door you just came through. In their hands was that box you accidentally touched, where that freaky blue thing popped out. You grimace at the memory before turning your attention to the bickering Rick and Morty.

"What's going on guys?" you walk over to stand by Morty's side.

"Rick has promised me I could make up my own adventure. W-w-why don't you come along?"

You look between Rick and Morty, the seriousness in Ricks face letting you know Morty was telling the truth.

"Really? This could be super fun!" You clasp your hands together while smiling enthusiastically at Morty.

Morty grabs the portal gun from Rick and opens up a portal. You see Morty, then Rick enter shortly followed by yourself. You find yourselves on a stone path walking into a small village.

"What a boring start to an adventure, Morty. Why didn't we just go to Kentucky?" you hear Rick say in a bored tone.

"Rick, this a fantasy-type world with creatures and all sorts of fantasy things. We're going on a quest, okay?"

"Oh boy, can't wait."

You look over to see Rick rolling his eyes. You slap his chest lightly to get his attention.

"Hey. Let him have this one." You say, walking up to Morty who is now standing on a box.

"Ahem. Excuse me! We are three humble heroes in search of adventure!"

You smile up at Morty while you hear Rick grumble in embarrassment.

"At last! You must help us! This village is terribly poor, yet the giant that lives in the clouds above has untold treasures!" a villager exclaims out loud.

Morty thinks it over for a minute.

"You know what? I accept your call to adventure, good sir! Come on guys. There's a giant in the clouds!" You watch as Morty jumps down from the box and slowly walks in the direction of the giant beanstalk.

"Woohoo! Let's do this!" You say excitedly as you raise your fist in the air, following after Morty.

"Yeah-urp- beginner's luck." You turn your head to smile and laugh at Rick as you dash over to walk by Morty's side.

You reach the base of the giant stalk and begin to climb after Rick and Morty. The adrenaline pumping through your veins make it easy for you to reach the top.

"OK what's next?" you say to Morty after you have dropped down into the giant's castle.

"Yeah-urp- Morty. What is next?" Rick says sarcastically and folds his arms over his chest.

"A-all we got to do is find the treasure room, okay? You know what Rick, I'm sorry everything's going so smoothly and adventurously! I'm sorry that I'm going to win the bet"

All of a sudden the room around you begins to shake. Rick pretends to act worried while asking Morty what to do next, but Morty is frozen with fear.

You look around at your surroundings and notice the giant cookie jar on the table.

"Quick, we have to hide." You grab on to Ricks hand while pushing Morty into the direction of the jar.

"Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum!"

The giant stops at the doorway, looking around to locate the three of you.

"Just give up, Morty. This is game over. I'll take us home right now. You just say the word." Rick holds up the portal gun to prove his point.

"No way, Rick. This is all part of it. Adventures have conflict. Deal with it."

You pat Morty's back to show him how proud you are of him sticking to his quest.

"I smell the blood of –whoop!" Something smashes the table hard and shakes it violently before there is a loud thud that hits the floor. The three of you rush over to the edge and look down at the ground.

You gasp in shock as you see a half-naked giant man lying on the floor, blood gushing out of his head.

"Holy shit!" you exclaim out loud, hiding your head in Ricks shoulder to get the sight out of your mind.

"He looks pretty bad down there, Morty. Looks like he's bleeding out."

Before Morty could get in a reply a giant woman comes into the room carrying a baby. You all make a run for it but don't get very far before you are surrounded by glass walls. She has trapped you in a giant cup.

She whips out her cell phone and calls the police. You can't do anything but sit there in silence with your head in your hands, no sign of an escape. Soon enough the police show up and take the lot of you back to the station. You get taken into a room where they take pictures of the three of you for their criminal case.

They hand you each a tiny, orange jumpsuit to get changed into before heading in for questioning. You make your way over to the matchbox they have supplied for you to sit on. You make your way to the end next to Rick, sitting closely by him for safety, virtually on top of him. He doesn't say anything about how close you are, he just crosses his arms and listens to Morty try to defend the case.

"Ooh, boy, Morty, you're really showing me how it's -urp- done real straightforward and fun."

Rick looks angrily at Morty before turning his head away from him to your direction. The frown is still etched on his face but you know it isn't directed towards you. You are just along for the ride.

Soon after the officers leave the room they come back and collect the three of you for the court hearing. You are now sitting before the judge waiting to hear they jury's verdict. You hear the judge pound the gavel and look in your direction.

"Order in the court! Before the jury reaches its verdict, I just want to say that I consider you three very guilty."

You swallow hard, the massive lump in your throat never going away.

"I can't go to giant prison." You say while grabbing Ricks arm tightly.

"We are going to be ok." Morty says looking past Rick towards you and smiles lightly.

"How Morty? What do you think's gonna happen, some magical angel's gonna show up and then-"

All of a sudden Rick is interrupted by a booming voice.

"Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum! I smell the violation of civil liberties! Your honour, I'm from a tiny-persons advocacy group and I have here in my hand a motion to dismiss. These little people were never read their giant rights and are therefore free-fi to fo-home.

You stare at this giant gobsmacked before hearing Rick ask how the hell that happened.

"Oh, man, what did I tell you, Rick? We did it!" Morty exclaims with glee.

You get up from where you are sitting and go over to hug Morty laughing together about how you just got out of the situation.

They release your clothes back to you and give Rick back his portal gun.

"All right, Morty, looks like the portal gun is still working. You ready to head home?

Morty turns around and balls his fists up at Rick.

"Oh, yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Rick? Well, you know what? We're not bailing out just yet. You know, w-we're gonna go find some treasure or something and we're gonna bring it to those villagers."

Rick stands at the door for a while glaring, while you and Morty head over to the stairs.

"You know, usually walking down the courthouse steps is the easy part of the adventure. What are we going to do?" You say and glance over to Morty standing next to you, shock written over his face.

He turns to you, then Rick before holding his hand out.

"Give me a hand guys. These steps aren't going to climb down themselves."

With that said you and Morty begin to descend down the first step, followed closely by Rick. This was definitely going to take a while.

Not long into the journey, everyone is panting hard from exhaustion.

"Yeah, Morty, this is the part of the story everybody loves, scaling down 650,000 oversized steps."

You tune out their bickering while continuing down the step, you are halfway down when you notice something protruding down the bottom.

"Guys! Look down there. It's some kind of tavern or something built right into the side of the step. Our luck just keeps on getting better!" You point in the direction you are talking about, quickly finishing your decent before entering the tavern beside a sweaty Rick and Morty.

"Oh, wow Rick. Now this is more like it. Look, there's little staircase people. All kinds of crazy characters running around. Isn't it just whimsical and fun?"

Rick scrunches his nose up at Morty, frustration plastered on his face. He approaches a table and slams his fist down.

"What the hell are you looking at mother fucker?"

You grab Ricks arm and tell him to calm down before dragging him to the table Morty is now sitting down at. It doesn't take long before a large woman with equally large breasts come over and asks if you want anything to drink. She begins to list off all the different beverages you have never heard of before, when Rick interrupts her.

"How about some scotch whiskey? You got any of that around here, or just a bunch of nonsense words?" Morty is quick to make up for his rude behaviour.

"Rick… We'll have three bloogies, please. Also we were wondering, is there a faster way we could get down these stairs?"

Suddenly a yellow slug creature with pink dots pokes its head up from behind Morty.

"Y'all need to ride down the stairs? My name is slippely-slippery stair! I'll take you down for twenty-five shmeckels." He plops out of the seat and makes his way towards the side of your table.

"Twenty-five shmeckels? I don't know how much that is. Is that a lot? Is it a little?" Rick asks shrugging his shoulders, looking between the woman and the slug.

"That's how much I spent on my big, fake boobies." The purple haired woman proceeds to shake them in front of your face.

You look away in embarrassment, locking eyes with Rick. He too looking just as awkward as you are feeling.

"Morty, your adventure's in a spiral. For real, man, time to pull out." Rick warns Morty.

Morty raises his voice at Rick starting to get angry with his attitude.

"You keep heckling my adventure, Rick. You know why? It's because you're petty! How many times have I had to follow you into some nonsensical bull crap? I always roll with the punches, Rick, why can't you? I-I gotta take a leak and when I come back, if you haven't learned how to lighten up, don't still be here!"

With that said Morty gets up and walks to the bathroom, stepping around Slippely-slippery stair who was listening in on the whole conversation. Rick sighs and places his head in his hand before looking down at you.

"Come on. We need a way to get some of these stupid shmeckels."

You can't help but give Rick a big grin as he just confirmed he will continue on Morty's adventure. You get up and follow him to what looks like a poker table. You sit down in the two empty seats, the different looking characters around the table giving you the creeps.

You lean over to Rick and whisper in his ear.

"Rick, I have no idea how to play."

He just smirks and winks at you while he shuffles the cards.

"Just pretend you do princess. I'll-urp-get us the big bucks."

You watch on in amazement as Rick bluffs his way through a few games, winning majority of everyone's shmeckels. Soon you see Morty approaching the table, something not feeling quite right with him.

"Oh, hey Morty. I'm sorry about all that stuff I said about your adventure. I-I'm havin' a good time, Morty. It's not so bad." Rick says while pulling in all the shmeckels he won.

Morty shuts himself off from Rick, hugging his arms around his body.

"Let's just go home. I'm calling it. The adventure's over." Rick looks to Morty, surprised at his sudden change in behaviour.

"We can't leave now. I'm on fire!" Rick says while looking down at the piles of shmeckels in front of him.

"I want to leave now, Rick. Y-y-you win the bet. Just give me the portal gun and let's go, please."

You see Morty begin to search Rick's coat, when a beaten and bruised jelly bean emerges from the men's toilet. You gasp audibly and look down at Morty who is now sobbing into Ricks arms. You know Rick sees the same thing that you do as his eyes trail the lightly blue coloured being, murder in his eyes.

Rick squints his eyes in anger before pulling Morty off him.

"Listen, Morty. I just won a bunch of shmeckels. Why don't we give twenty-five of them to slippery stair here for a ride back to the village and then give the rest to the villagers?"

"Really?" Morty looks between you and Rick, tears in his eyes.

"Of course Morty. You know, a good adventure needs a good ending." You say to Morty, going over to him and holding his hand.

He smiles up at you, squeezing your hand gently before following Slippely-slippery stair outside. Morty gets on first, followed by you then Rick at the rear. You secure your arms on the saddle on the slug but Rick has other methods to hold on. He grabs your waist and embraces you tightly, his hands creeping up your body slowly, occasionally brushing over your breasts.

"Buckle up!" The slug says out loud before proceeding down the stairs much faster than you were anticipating.

You reach the bottom in no time at all. You are relieved as you aren't sure how much longer you can take Rick's groping. It isn't the right place to be getting turned on, today is all about Morty and his adventure.

Slippery takes you into the village, the villagers cheer as you approach. Morty hands over the bag of shmeckels that Rick promised he could give them, the cheering instantly becoming louder.

"Thank you, kind sir. Our village is saved. You three are real, true heroes." Two women come over and kiss Morty on the cheeks, making him blush.

Rick goes over to congratulate Morty, hoping to make him feel better.

"Good job, Morty. Looks like you won the bet."

"I don't know if I should, Rick. You were right about the universe. I-It's a crazy and chaotic place." Morty rubs the back of his head in shame.

"Maybe that's why it could use a little cleaning up every-urp- now and then. This one's wrapped up neat and clean cause we did it, Morty style." Rick winks at Morty.

You run up to Morty and pick him up in a hug, twirling him around.

"I'm so proud of you Morty!"

You are interrupted by the villager coming over and saying excitedly.

"Oh! Heroes, we would like to introduce you to our beloved king, so that he may thank you personally." You can see King Jellybean sitting on his throne, eyes swollen and bruises littered over his body. That's the bastard that made Morty so terrified.

"Ahh, Rick? I think we should go." You say while grabbing Morty and pushing him behind you.

"Good idea." He pulls out his portal gun and shoots it at the building.

You hurry Morty into it, following closely behind. You both land safely in the garage, Rick soon joins you to safety. You all walk out into the living room and notice the house in absolute chaos.

"What the fuck happened here?" Rick looks around at the two suspects on the sofa.

"Your Meeseeks box is what happened. They went berserk after they couldn't take two strokes off Jerry's golf game." Beth gets up and accuses her father.

"Jeez. I did say to keep the requests simple. It's not my fault Jerry's an idiot."

You can't help but stifle a laugh that threatens to spill out. You excuse yourself and head upstairs to retire for the night. You go for a shower and dress into your pyjama shorts and a singlet before heading to your room.

You hear a faint knock on your door, wondering who it could be. You open it and come face to face with a smirking Rick.

"You don't want me to come in for the night?" You avert your eyes to the ground, you know you are blushing as your face heats up.

"Rick… Goodnight!" You quickly say as you slam the door in his face. Your heart is pounding hard as you can hear him chuckle on the other side of the door.

The faint click of his bedroom door shutting is heard as you jump into bed, thoughts of last night still fresh in your mind. Your head hits the pillow and you soon fall into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Hello once again everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter update! Don't forget to leave me a review as I very much enjoy getting feedback or even just hearing what you liked or even disliked about it :) Thank you so MUCH!**

 **Until next time xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Rick and Morty**

It's been a few days since you tagged along on Mortys adventure, you haven't seen much of him since he had that horrifying encounter with King Jellybean. Morty came and confided in you the day after it happened and told you what that treacherous thing did to him. You were so angry about the situation Morty was put through, you had stormed into Rick's room and began yelling at him. Little did you know Rick already dealt with it by blowing up and disintegrating the said Jellybean.

It's early in the night on the weekend and you are sitting in the garage watching Rick fiddle around with one of his experiments. There is a comfortable silence that fills the room, the occasional order thrown around to hand him a tool.

You are swiveling in your chair when Rick asks you an upfront question.

"Who are you really?"

You stop spinning and look him in the eye. You are silent for a moment the cogs slowly turning over in your brain. You try to think, only remembering as far back as when you got here to this house. You frown and turn away from Rick.

"I can't remember." Sadness spilling out of your voice.

On instinct your hand comes up to trace the scar on your stomach. An electric shock stings your fingers as an image quickly flashes in your mind. An unfamiliar woman is standing above you, an evil grin plastered on her face. You get an excruciating pain in your stomach as if there was a knife stabbing into your flesh.

You come back to reality and slump forward in the chair. Your breathing coming out in ragged, sharp intakes as you hold your hand against the scar. Rick's looking at you with confusion plastered over his face.

"What just happened?" Rick asks stopping what he is doing.

"I just saw something…someone." You place your hand to your head, now throbbing in pain.

You are pulled out of your thoughts when Morty bursts through the door.

"Rick!" Morty comes in the garage dressed in a suit.

"Hang on Morty. I'm almost finished making my ionic defibulizer. It's gonna be great."

Before Rick finishes his sentence Morty walks up the desk and stands next to you in the chair.

"L-listen, Rick. You know how you said that, you know…love is a chemical and all that stuff from earlier? Well, I was thinkin', you know, www-w…could you make some sort of chemical thing happen inside of Jessica's mind, you know, so where she falls in love with me and all that sort of thing, you know, like maybe some sort of love potion or something?" Morty stands there fiddling with his hands.

You look to Rick to see his response. He couldn't possibly have something like that. Could he?

Rick sighs heavily while asking Morty to hand him a screwdriver. Out of nowhere you see Morty clench his fists and approach Rick.

"You know what, no Rick! I'm not gonna hand you the screwdriver! Uh, I-I'm never gonna hand you anything ever again, Rick. I'm always helping you with this and that and the other thing. W-w-what about me, Rick? W-w-w why can't you just help me out once, once, for once?"

Rick runs his hands through his hair and down his face before standing up and grabbing a yellow filled vial off the shelf.

"You're growing up fast Morty. You're growing into a real big thorn straight up my ass!"

Rick walks back to his desk before setting up some equipment.

"Listen, this is called oxytocin. I extracted it from a vole. You know what a VOLE is Morty? "

You look back at the young boy and see him shaking his head.

"It's a, it's a rodent that mates for life, Morty. This is the chemical release in the mammal's brain that makes it fall in love. Alright Morty, I just got –urp-ta combine it with some of your DNA."

The next thing you know Morty is unzipping his fly. Before he could go any further in embarrassing himself, Rick abruptly intervenes.

"A hair, Morty! I need one of your hairs. This isn't Game of Thrones." Rick plucks out a strand of hair from the small boy earning a cry of protest.

Rick drops the hair in the machine and closes the hatch. You watch on as the machine starts to vibrate and makes a strange noise. An orange liquid begins to pour out into the conical flask Rick has placed underneath the spout.

"Alright Morty, whoever you smear this stuff on will fall in love with you and only you, forever! Ya –urp- happy now Morty?"

Rick hands the potion to Morty and walks back to his chair beside you.

"H-h-hey before I go, there's no dangers or anything or side effects, right?"

Rick scoffs and turns in his chair.

"W-what am I, a hack!? Go nuts Morty, its full proof."

Morty runs out of the garage and shuts the door behind him.

"Ugh, unless she has the flu." You hear Rick mumble under his breath.

You look over to Rick and wonder if he really is that daft.

"Seriously Rick, you do know that it's called the annual flu season dance right?"

"W-What are you raving on about?"

He pays no mind to what you've said. Instead he goes back to tinkering with his 'toys'.

"Alright well I'll see you later Rick."

You get up from your chair in search of Summer, finding her in the living room on the sofa next to Jerry. Summer seems to be trying to talk some sense into Jerry once again about Beth. You don't interrupt instead you head to the kitchen to grab yourself a glass of water, all the while listening to what they are saying.

"She is going to be alone with that guy all night." Jerry says.

"She is going to be digging around the inside of horses. If you ask me dad it's not a very romantic setting." Summer tries to reason back to him.

Out of nowhere you hear Rick put his opinion into the conversation.

"There is always the possibility that she made the whole thing up. Maybe Davin's digging around in her insides."

What Rick says causes you to choke on your water mid sip sending you into a coughing fit. You try to recover before going out to the living room and joining the others.

"Grandpa! That's so gross! You're talking about my mom."

"Well she's my daughter so I outrank you."

You make your way over the stand behind the sofa with Rick, focusing your attention on the TV.

"She's not responding to any of my texts."

"Careful Jerry. Jealousy turns women off." You say as you start flipping through the channels.

Jerry looks at you and gets up off the couch.

"Okay. I'm going to go out. For some ice cream…Maybe stop by the hospital. To support my wife. With my confidence."

You wave goodbye to Jerry and watch him leave.

"God Grandpa, you're such a dick."

"Summer you act as if your opinion matters to me. Which it doesn't. Why aren't you at that stupid dance anyway?"

"Screw that. I don't want to get sick. It's flu season." Summer takes the remote out of your hands and takes control of what to watch.

You look to Rick as realization kicks in.

"It is?"

"Yes Rick. Remember I told you that in the garage. You were too busy experimenting to listen." You shake your head at how ludicrous he can be.

"Uh oh."

Rick jumps off the sofa and grabs you by the hand, pulling you towards the garage. He leaves you standing by the door as he rummages around the shelves looking for something. He walks back over to you in an agitated mess.

"Quickly put this on." He forces what appears to be a helmet over your head.

"Rick! What are you doing?" you protest as you have no clue what is going on.

He doesn't respond, merely presses a button that seals your head from the outside world.

"Don't worry. You will still be able to breath as normal. This just protects you from the contagious disease that will begin to spread. Under any circumstances do not take it off."

"Okay I won't but please just explain what is going on." You give him a pleading look.

He sighs and rubs his hand through his hair.

"I didn't realise that it was actually flu season. I don't like admitting it but I should have been listening to what you were saying earlier. I-I've messed up."

He spins around and grabs you by the shoulders.

"Do not. I repeat. Do NOT tell anyone about this. They can never know I admitted failure!"

He releases his grasp and sets about mixing things into various shaped vials.

"No time to test it. Let's go save Morty!"

You race to the ship and proceed to fly to the school.

The silence around you is a little awkward, you've never seen Rick this anxious since knowing him.

You aren't quite sure what you are supposed to say so you just place your hand on his hand and start patting lightly.

"I'm sure Morty will be fine. He is a strong boy. He can fend for himself."

Rick grips the steering wheel causing his knuckles to turn white.

"I know. But I should have never put him in this predicament."

You start to rub Ricks arm in an attempt to calm him down. He sighs and slumps his body forward. It's quite endearing how much Rick really cares about Morty and how much affection he is willing to show in front of you. It's nice to catch that side of him, you don't get to see it that often or if any. It reminds you that his is still human like the rest of the population.

You are coming up to your destination. Your hand is now just holding Ricks which is placed on his thigh.

"Normally I would make you wait in the car but I'm not sure how many infected we will have to fight off Morty."

You look up into Rick's eyes as he is staring into yours.

"That's ok. I'm more than happy to help."

He smirks at you and that Rick you know and have come to like returns. He jumps out of the ship and makes a beeline for the door, leaving you behind. You race out the door to try to catch up to him.

"Hey that's so unfair!" you yell as you see him reach the door to the hall where the dance is being held.

You can hear the bass of the music as you approach behind Rick. He opens the door and the sound floods out causing you to wince. Everybody is yelling and fighting in a group in the middle of the dance floor.

"Morty! Come on, we gotta get you out of here!" Rick waves his hands about.

Morty comes sprinting out of the hall and straight past Rick and yourself. You quickly follow after him as you hear Rick shut the door. The three of you run down the empty hallways the air from your lungs beginning to burn.

All of a sudden one of the doors to your left opens and the principal comes running out behind you. He tries to talk to Morty but you are more focused on getting out of there alive to listen to his ramblings.

You run past another corridor and see that the students have escaped and are now on your tail. Mr Goldenfold, Mortys math teacher soon joins in with the chasing.

"Morty! The principal and I have discussed and we're both insecure enough to agree to a threeway." He proclaims as the hunt pursues.

You react in disgust at how this infection over everyone is causing them to behave.

"You guys are absolutely disgusting!" you yell as you open the main doors for Rick and Morty to escape easily.

You quickly follow them and climb into the backseat of the ship. You look out the window and watch with horror as they all approach and start rocking the ship back and forth, the hunger in their eyes focused on Morty.

"What the hell is going on Rick!?" Morty yells in terror.

"What does it look like? T-t-The serum is piggybacking on the virus."

You grip the back of Ricks chair and lean over.

"Guys there is a lot of talking going on when we should be escaping." You shriek as it looks like more of them are surrounding you.

You feel Rick shift the ship upwards and now you are looking down on the students below.

"It's gone airborne Morty. That's why we have this one over here wearing that ridiculous helmet."

"Hey if it means wearing this stupid fucking thing instead of turning out like that then I'll wear whatever I have too."

Rick turns around and wiggles his eyebrow at you.

"Anything you say."

Morty then interrupts Rick's shenanigans.

"Oh Crap. What are we gonna do, Rick?"

"It's gonna be fine Morty. Just relax. I whipped up an antidote. It's based on praying mantis DNA. They are the complete opposite of Voles Morty. They mate once and then decapitate the partner. It's truly gruesome and totally opposite Morty."

You listen to Rick blabber on about the scientific side of the serum just patiently waiting for him to actually deploy it into the air. You're starting to get sick of the helmet and how much it is making you sweat.

"I know you didn't ask Morty, but no. I'm not interested in having sex with you. These serums don't work on anybody related to you genetically."

We stare out the windows and watch on to see the serum take effect. Everything seems fine for a second until they all start transforming into giant, ugly praying mantis.

"Okay, well. Sometimes science is more art than science, Morty."

Rick flies away from the chaotic mess and takes us to what looks like a remote desert.

We pull up and Rick gets to work on finding a cure for what he's just created. Morty and yourself occupy the time by flipping through the channels on his portable TV. Is there a place that hasn't been affected by this stupid outbreak?

Just as you are thinking this Morty comes out and says what you are thinking.

"Oh my god! The whole world is infected!"

"Yeah. It's wild how fast that spread. I've really outdone myself on this one." Rick says while stirring what is in his test tube.

"Are you kidding me, Rick? This is not okay!" Morty bursts out and throws his hands around wildly.

You grab his shoulders from behind and try to calm Morty down. Seems like that's all you've been doing lately. Peace keeper among the relatives. You look over to Rick and give him a look. He shrugs his shoulders at you and proceeds to tell Morty his new plan.

"Whatever Rick. Let's just hope this works." Morty trudges back into the ship and slams the door behind him.

You begin to help Rick pack up the mess he has made before heading back to civilisation. If you could even call it that.

"Rick? Do you think that this will actually work? I mean, that is a lot of different DNA you've mixed together."

"Are you the scientist? No. It should all add up to normal humanity."

"Ok Rick. If you say so."

You remember that Morty is now sitting where you would normally get into the ship. So you walk over to Rick's side and climb over his seat. You look over your shoulder and see that Rick is noticeably staring at your ass. You give him a little back kick to his chest and tell him to stop. He just rubs his chest where you booted him and continues to stare. You roll your eyes and proceed to hop in the back, there isn't time to be playing these kind of games when the world is in peril.

You fly back over the town. It's trashed with everybody is on the hunt for Morty. There are fires everywhere, cars smashed in and those giant things are getting violent.

"Soak it in Morty. After this humanity will be back to normal." Rick says with a smugness to his voice.

"Just do it already Rick."

"Technically there is no rush. When is the next time you are going to see something like this. Soak it in guys." Rick looks out the window at his creations.

"I don't mean to be that guy Rick but that is pretty morbid. They are human beings. Let's just return them back to the way they are supposed to be." you say to Rick who isn't listening.

"That's it, I'm pulling the lever." Morty pulls it back releasing the serum down on the infected.

"Umm Rick, something isn't right down there." You look down at the figures twitching and spasming on the ground.

"Yeah, you guys aren't right. Ever." Rick takes a swig of alcohol from his flask.

"No, no! Look, you idiot!" Morty grabs Rick and pulls him to look outside.

You can only look on in terror as they mutate into something far worse than your mind could ever imagine. You let out a little scream of horror as one by one everyone is affected. Thank god you are wearing the helmet Rick gave you. You do not want to end up like that.

"I bet you're loving this Morty. This must be the best day of your life! You get to be mayor of I told you town." Rick downs whatever liquid that was occupying his flask, throwing the empty canister on the backseat beside you.

You fly around for a while taking in the extent of the situation. Rick lands the ship on top of a tall building and you all get out. You go over and sit on the edge of the building soon followed by the other two. Rick sits on your left while Morty takes the right.

You don't remember how long you are sitting up there before the sun starts to rise over the horizon. The various cars and buildings still on fire.

"Well, I really Cronenberged the world up, didn't I?" Rick says, leaning on his hands.

"You can say that again. Look at the bright side. At least they're not in love with you anymore Morty" you say as you bump lightly into Rick causing him to chuckle lightly.

Morty shifts and looks at the two of you.

"Oh my god, it's a living nightmare! How could you be so irresponsible Rick? How can you be ok with this?" Morty shakes his head.

"Me irresponsible? All I wanted you to do was hand me a screwdriver Morty! You're the one who wanted me to buckle down and make you up a roofie juice serum, so you could roofie that poor girl at your school."

Rick and Morty continued to fight while you sat in the middle. Things were starting to get a little awkward. You stand up and go back over to the ship and wait for them to have their little argument.

About half an hour later you feel like they have made a resolve.

"You know what Rick, I accept my part of the blame for this. But Rick, y-y-you need to accept your part of the blame in this too!"

"Ok, we have dug ourselves a pretty big hole here but I do have one emergency solution that I can use."

They walk back to where you are standing and Rick pulls out his computer.

"Here, you two put these on while I do a bit of scouting."

You take the weird looking backpack off Rick and place it on your back. Before you have time to ask what they are for Rick pulls out his Portal gun.

"Alright guys, let's get going." You follow them closely through the portal, not wanting to go first.

You emerge out the other side only to come face to face with a blood bath. You release the helmet you have on a drop the backpack to the floor.

"Oh my god." They are the only words you can spit out.

"Rick, is that us? We're dead! What is going on? I'm freaking out!" Morty starts hyperventilating and begins to ramble on about the dead bodies.

You can do nothing but stare on in horror at the sight before you. These two people you've come to be friends with are now dead in front of you. How can this be?

You hear a loud slap echo around the garage. You turn and look at the very much alive Rick and Morty to see Morty rubbing his cheek from the impact.

"Shut up and listen to me! Everything is fine! There's an infinite number of realities Morty and in a few dozen of those, I turn everything back to normal. I just had to find one that had us dying around the same time."

"So you will go on living in those Rick and Mortys places?" you ask in complete shock.

"Yes. Now both of you help with these bodies." You watch as Rick begins to pick up his mangled, dead self.

You can't bear to see Morty have to do that with himself so you offer to take the body for him. Morty watches on as you and Rick dig the graves and shove the bodies in. Tears are streaming down his face and he collapses to the ground.

"Morty? Why don't you go inside and get yourself cleaned up and get some rest?" you offer to the young boy. "Rick and I have go this."

He trudges to the back door and lets himself in. You watch on as his figure slowly escapes from your view.

Not too long after you send Morty away, you and Rick finish burying the bodies. You head inside, both of you close by each other. Rick goes into the empty bathroom and closes the door behind him with a loud thud. You hear the shower start up and head to your room to get a fresh change of clothes.

You wait until the water stops running and hear Rick come out before you occupy the now empty bathroom. You stare at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is all disheveled, there is blood smeared all down your front and dark circles have formed under your eyes.

You get under the scalding water and let it burn away at your skin. You scrub yourself hard, trying to get that dirty feeling to go away but it just stays there. You eventually give up and turn off the water. You towel yourself dry and get into you nightie.

You exit the bathroom and head down the hall back to your room. Before you could get there you stop at Rick's room. Next thing you know you have already knocked on his door and you can hear him getting up. He abruptly opens the door.

"What?"

"Um hey. I don't think I can be alone tonight. Do you mind if I sleep with you?" you ask sheepishly.

He turns and looks at his bed then back to you.

"If that's what you want."

"Thank you." You whisper and walk past him.

You slip under the covers waiting for Rick to come over. He takes off his shirt before sliding in next to you. You turn around and face the wall, your back to him.

"Hey Rick? I don't get why I wasn't there dead, with you and Morty?"

"Shh we will talk about that later. Right now we need to get some rest."

He wraps his arm around your small frame and pulls you closer. You sigh in content and fall into a deep, dreamless slumber.

 **A/N: Hey all. I know long time no write. I've just been super busy dealing with a few things in my life. Hopefully I will be able to write a bit more frequently now *finger crossed* anywho...I hope you enjoyed the update, if you did don't forget to favourite and leave a comment. No matter what you want to say. Good or Bad, I don't mind! I will try to get back to all of you :)**

 **Until next time xx**


End file.
